


Lovers' Phoenix

by Chieripick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossdressing, Did Our Duty For Archive And Fandom, Gender Identity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chieripick/pseuds/Chieripick
Summary: The hikari's are headed to Hogwarts, like the usual story. But a little twist or two is now mixed in with the lot. ... Crossdressing, anyone?Originally posted May 23, 2003.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Notice as of August 13, 2007 - This story is discontinued. Discontinued as in I will never pick up this story again, there will be no updates, and there will likely be no changes. Why? While I love my reviewers and readers greatly, the main reason I have decided to discontinue Lover's Phoenix is simply that I no longer have an interest in YGO. I started watching the show young, got into fanfictions within a year of finding it, and then, with great enthusiasm, started writing. However, I was young, and while I find the show interesting and overall a great show, it no longer captures my attention it once did. The second reason I'm discontinuing LP, is that I feel the plot is juevenile, nonexistant, and cliche. The first is a given, as I was young when I thought of the plot. The characters are one-dimensional and have no real character, and most of them spend their time going at it like rabbits rather than actually show their feeling to each other. There is no plot, there really isn't. I had a plot idea go on for a bit but then I realized that it was pointless, overdone, and rather boring. Cliche is also another given factor, as there are a million stories like this, minus the crossdress factor (which, alone, is rather dull and unbelievable). I thrive on cliche stories, but even this is a bit too much for me now, years later._
> 
> _I still write, as many of you can see in my newer stories, just not for Yu-Gi-Oh. You can still contact me through email or PMs, and I'll answer any question to the best of my ability. However, as much as I have loved this story once as it was my first shot at anything longer in length, it will never be updated. I thank and love every person who has ever read or reviewed this story, and I hope you all know that I've read every emssage sent to me, which have given me the inspiration to continue writing._
> 
> _Thank you all._
> 
> _-Cherry-san_
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.
> 
> …
> 
> …
> 
> Lord, I hope you didn't believe that…
> 
> : Yaoi! Don't like. Don't read. Also a bit AU.
> 
> 'thoughts'  
> "speaking"  
> /Yugi to Yami/  
> Yami to Yugi  
> Ryou to Bakura  
> Bakura to Ryou  
> :Malik to Marik:  
> ::Marik to Malik::

Title: **Lovers' Phoenix**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: General/Drama  
Published: 05-23-03, Updated: 06-18-04  
Chapters: 10, Words: 24,641

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter One**

* * *

"Yugi! Wait up already!"

Yugi Mutou turned around to the familiar voice of his friend Malik. Jounouchi, Ryou, Anzu, and Honda ran up to him.

"Hey guys, what you up to?" Yugi asked, smiling. A small denim purse hung on the hikari's shoulder. A pair of glittering earring sparkled from the sun as Yugi shifted in to straighten out the skirt that the hikari was wearing. All in all, it showed the image of a innocent tri-colored hair girl.

"Well, we were looking for you but now that we've found you we don't know," Jounouchi, also known as Jou, said sheepishly.

It was a week into a break and you guessed it, they had nothing to do at the moment.

It had been almost over two years since the end of Battle City, Malik and Isis moved to Domino a year ago and quickly earned the forgiveness of the gang for his earlier actions.

Bakura had given up on gaining the Millennium Items and had found a new item of interest. Ryou.

Seto had stopped being such a jerk and trying to beat Yami; and had made friends with the group. It had been a big surprise when Seto and Jou announced they were going out.

But some things aren't, as they seem. The hikaris had a small secret to keep that only their friends knew of. Though their images showed as three young, sweet 16-year-old girls, they aren't. No, I'm not saying they aren't 16 years old. Nor am I saying they aren't sweet. (Well maybe a little in Malik's case but I won't go there.) The main thing was, well, they weren't girls.

Yep, they weren't girls. Not at all as their yamis already know.

It was an odd coincidence that they all were in the same situation in a way. Yugi's mother hadn't really been right in the head and has always wanted a girl for a child. It was later known that she had a disease that prevented her from having another child. That had been about 4 months after Yugi birth so of course she did the best thing she could think of. Dress Yugi up as a girl. So for several years in Yugi's life he was known to be girl, even after his mother died he was still known as a girl so the habit kind of stuck.

Ryou had a slightly different situation but with the same results. In England, one of Ryou's friends dared him to dress as a girl for two weeks. Ryou, not wanting to back out, agreed to it. At the end of the two weeks, Ryou was 200 dollars richer with a whole new wardrobe. The habit of dressing as a girl also stuck to the amusement of his father and to the shock of his friends.

Malik's reason was a bit more serious. Rishid and Isis had started dressing Malik up as girl shortly after he was born to save him from a life like their parents. It was said that only a boy could officially be a tomb keeper so they tried to fool their father. And it worked until Malik was almost twelve. Malik had been stilled forced to be a tomb keeper but the habit stuck. Malik also said the reason he dressed the way still was because Malik had a thing for boys in dresses. (As where many of the gang would cover their ears and yell, "To much information!") Or he would say it was an easy way to check out guys without being looked at funny. (To where Jou, Yugi, and Ryou would nod in agreement earning each of them a jealous/possessive boyfriend.)

Anywho, let's get back to the story shall we?

Yugi laughed at his blond haired friend. They started talking about a few things as they walked through the park.

It was about an hour later when Anzu and Honda had to leave. Jou stayed a little longer before he declared Seto was going to meet him for a late lunch.

That left the three hikaris with nothing to do.

Ryou was the one to make the first suggestion, "Anyone up for the mall?"

Both Yugi and Malik nodded on this as they walked back toward Ryou's house. Yugi opened his link to Yami was he searched for his watermelon lip-gloss.

/Yami?/

Yes, love?

/Want to go t-/ Yugi began.

cut in.

Yugi pouted. /Aww! Why not?/

Because every time we go to the mall I end up holding your bags. And don't pout about it either. Your to cute when you do that.

/Please?/

No and my answer is final.

/Fine then but you are so sleeping on the coach when we home./

It was now Yami's turn to pout. No fair.

/Well, life's a bitch and then you die. Deal with it./

Yami pouted some more.

/But... If you come I'll make it up to you./ Yugi said sending a mental wink at Yami along with a small image of what he meant by 'make it up to him.'

Yami as out of the puzzle before you can say the word 'leather' with his arm wrapped possessively wrapped around Yugi's waist.

Bakura and Malik soon joined them with the same look of unwillingness on their face. Yami looked at them before he spoke, "They drag you out here too?"

Both nodded as their hikaris got in Ryou's red sports car. Of course this car can only fit 4 people so... (Yami, Yugi, Malik, and Marik: )

"What is it with a hikari that can get us to do practically anything?" Bakura mumbled.

Ryou giggled as the yamis got into the car also, "It's just a gift we have."

Ryou started up the car and started to drive toward the mall. Yami pulled Yugi closer to him on his lap, kissing small areas of Yugi's neck causing the young boy to giggle.

"Get a room you two," Bakura growled from the front seat.

Yami pulled himself away from his little angel's neck. "Shut it, tomb robber. You're just upset because you can't do the same because your hikari's driving."

Bakura glared at Yami and turned to look out of the car muttering something that sounded like 'stupid pharaoh' while Yami returned to what he was doing before.

The trip to the mall was short, much to Yam's disappointment.

"Someone break of the two lovebirds over there," Bakura said as he got out of the car while pointing over to where Malik and Marik were very preoccupied at the moment.

After they finally broke the two slightly insane Egyptians apart, they headed off into the mall.

* * *

Yami flopped down on the bed exhausted. Six hours and eleven stores later, Yugi had finally decided that they had bought enough and had headed back home. Good thing too, he didn't know if their checking account could take anymore abuse.

"Wait a second Yami! I want to know what you think about this outfit," Yugi said as he grabbed a bag and headed to the bathroom causing Yami to groan at both at what he said and did. More of a groan of disappointment at where Yugi decided to change.

Yugi emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, head to toe clad in tight black leather. An short mini skirt clung to the hikari's hips, leaving no room for imagination. A black leather halter-top was tightly wrapped around the Yugi's chest tightly, raising up to just above his navel showing his pale smooth stomach.

Yugi giggled as he saw his Yami staring with his mouth open. "You like?"

Yami pounced upon his small hikari, pressing his lips on the other's.

/I'll take that as a yes./ Yugi said mentally before he was quickly distracted by Yami's hot eager lips.

* * *

Crimson eyes fluttered open as the morning sun shone through the paneled glass windows, sleep still slightly present in the dark orbs. Yami blinked a few times to fully wake himself before he looked at the sleeping angel that was huddled to h is side, the light magnifying the little one's innocence.

Yami smiled at the sleeping figure softly, the type of smile that was reserved for Yugi and Yugi alone.

Yami leaned down and brushed his lips against Yugi's forehead in a chaste kiss before gently nudging the small hikari. Time to wake up, koi.

Yugi mumbled some nonsense before turning around, snuggling close to the blanket before falling back into a deep sleep.

Yami chuckled mentally at his love's actions, his mind not failing to notice how incredibly adorable the young one looked when he was asleep.

Time to get up, aibou. It's already ten.

Yugi stirred only slightly but no other movements.

Yami sighed softly before his lips turned into a grin, quickly straddling to Yugi's hips, rubbing their groins together as he pulled the other into a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth as it urged the other to join in.

Yugi, who was now _very_ much awake and had just started to kiss back, let out a whimper as Yami pulled his lips away from Yugi's. Yugi shot an adorable glare at Yami/That was low, Yami-chan./

No, _this_ is lowYami replied coyly, slipping his hand a bit lower to Yugi's waistband before slipping one tan hand beneath the flannel bottoms, gently stroking the now hardening flesh.

Yugi let out a soft moan, just as Yami jumped off him and ran into the shower. /Yami!/

Yes?Yami replied oh-so-innocently.

Yugi sent a glare through their link, which was returned with Yami's laughing response.

Don't do that, koi. It makes you all too adorable. Not to mention that it makes me want to throw you against the wall and fuck your brain out.

/Promise?/ Yugi said with fake innocence, sending along some um… interesting, mental images. -cough-

Of course love, you just need to come join me here in the shower…

Yugi grinned as he leaped up and walked to join Yami's in a hot shower. Let's just say it was um… an abnormally long shower today… ;

The two finally walked down the stairs to join their grandfather for breakfast, or by this time, lunch.

Grandpa shot a glance at the two, seeing his um… 'granddaughter' (a.k.a. grandson in a dress) comfortably settled in the arms of his (or her) lover.

Yami set Yugi down in the chair, looking through the mail that was usually on the tables by this time.

"Oh yeah, Yugi. There's a letter here for you," Grandpa said as Yami inspected an envelope that was quite heavy and looked to made of… parchment?

The address was written in bright green ink, the words shining brightly in the sun's light:

Ms. Y. Mutou

_Room at the Top of the Stairs Kame Game Shop Domino City, Japan_

The light and darkness looked at it oddly/Well, that's interesting. A new stalker perhaps?/

No, I can sense the magic around this, I'd open it carefully, hikari.

/Shadow magic?/ Yugi asked, his eyes showing slight worry.

No, something much more modern. By more modern, I'm meaning within that last few hundred years.

"Interesting, indeed," Yugi said, out loud this time, his grandfather looking at it, unfazed by the silence that over came the room. He had long become used to their mind link and was no longer uncomfortable when his grandson's eyes slightly dimmed, as did the pharaoh's.

Yugi shrugged,

Yugi turned the envelope over, seeing the old fashion wax seal that showed a coat of arms that showed a picture of what looked like to be a lion, snake, eagle, and a badger that surrounded a large 'H'.

Yugi opened it hurriedly, knowing that it was safe if Yami had handed it to him and started reading aloud:

"Hogwarts School  
Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

Yugi blinked a few times before rereading it a few times in his mind, Yami blacked away slowly, seeing the look that was in Yugi's eyes when the young one's looked up from the letter.

"I WANT TO GO!" Yugi squealed happily, acting like a giddy schoolgirl. "Please Grandpa? Can I go? Please?!"

The older man looked at the hikari, sighing as he saw Yugi pull out his Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom, knowing very well that no one could resist them.

"Fine, you may go, but what about Yami?"

"He'll come too of course! He can stay in the puzzle most of the time, right Yami?" Yugi said quickly, jumping up and down before hugging his err… 'her' grandfather happily.

Yami had grabbed the list from the table when Yugi put it down, nodding slightly, not overly keen on being cooped up in the Puzzle again but if his hikari wanted it, then he would do it for him.

He looked at the list of supplies/Yugi-chan? Where are we suppose to get these things? Pewter Cauldron? Dragon Hide Gloves? Robes and cloaks? I'm pretty sure no place sells that kind of stuff./

Yugi stopped jumping for a second as he thought for a second before shrugged, "Beats me, we'll figure it out when the time comes."

Yami rolled his eyes before he leaned down and gave Yugi a quick kiss. Procrastinator.

Yugi shot his tongue out at him childishly/But you love me for it./

Yami smiled as he pulled Yugi lose to him, kissing him soundly as the two failed to notice the grandfather that left the kitchen to attend to the shop. Of course.

/Besides, I think I know where we can get dragon skin gloves…/

How then, my ladyship,Yami said tesingly.

Yugi answered quickly, smirking into the kiss that hadn't broken.

Yami broke the kiss as he looked at Yugi with a mix of amusement and shock. Yugi! You've been around Marik and Malik too much.

Yugi pouted/Well, Seto has three of them already, he probably won't even notice if one goes missing or anything!/

Yami shook his head, laughing at his angel's antics before his lips met Yugi's again, neither noticing that brown barn owl that was perched close by who now was looking at the too a little bit _too_ interested... -cough-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did combine chapter one and two just to make it easier. I'd rather have a few long chapters then a bunch of short, you know? I'm combining the next three chapter together also once I have them rewritten and will then combine the next two, kk?
> 
> Writer's block is evil…
> 
> Review for a kiss? -holds Yugi in front of her-
> 
> l
> 
> V


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry: Here's chapter 3! I try to update as quickly as I can. Some of this information might not be totally correct for Harry Potter. As I've said I haven't read the book for over a year. As I'm writing this, the 1st book is on my lap. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm trying to add more Harry Potter stuff in the story. Note: There will be no romance with any of the HP characters. Sorry for anyone that might want some but I don't really like HP romance. Also sorry to all Ryou and Malik fans but they do not play a big part in the story. Now on to the fic!
> 
> Yami: Finally! Jeez. You just go on and on and on-
> 
> Cherry: Oh shut up!
> 
> Yami: Make me!
> 
> Cherry: Fine I will! YUGI!
> 
> Yugi: *pops up out of no where* Yes?
> 
> Cherry: Make Yami shut up.
> 
> Yugi: *smirks* Gladly. *pounces on Yami*
> 
> Yami: O.O
> 
> Cherry: Since those two are now busy. On with the fic!
> 
> Warning: Yaoi! Don't like then don't read.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! or Harry Potter. 'thoughts' "speaking" /Yugi to Yami/ /Yami to Yugi/ ~Ryou to Bakura~ ~~Bakura to Ryou~~ :Malik to Marik: ::Marik to Malik::

**Chapter 2: Chapter Two**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry! Get up!" Ron said poking at his best friend. We're leaving for Diagon Alley pretty soon."

Harry groaned and rolled off of the bed. Dumbledore allowed Harry to stay at the Weasley's for the summer, much to his and the Dursley's liking. Quickly getting dressed, Harry headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully as Harry walked in the kitchen. "We'll be leaving for Diagon Alley in a few minutes so have some breakfast. We're going to meet Hermione there." Harry quickly ate a small breakfast and they headed off to Diagon Alley.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

/Are you sure this is the place, Aibou?/ Yami asked as Yugi walked into a grubby-looking pub.

/Yeah. It's the only place called The Leaking Cauldron in London./ Yugi replied while figuring her Millennium Puzzle earring. The three hikaris have found that a big gold pendent tends to attract attention. So Yugi had found a spell to change her puzzle into a pair of earrings so it doesn't attract so much attention. Ryou had done the same with the ring. Malik sometimes does the same but usually just carries the rod in his pocket.

The bartender walked over to Yugi. "Hello. I'm Tom. You must be Yugi Mutou. Dumbledore told me that you'd be staying here. Come with me and I'll show you how to get into Diagon Alley."

Yugi followed the innkeeper through the bar to the small courtyard in the back. Walking to the back of the courtyard he tapped the brick that was three up and 2 across from the trashcan three times. I small hole appeared in the wall and grew wider till they were facing and archway onto a small street.

"Here's Diagon Alley. You can exchange your money for some wizard money over there at Gringotts," Tom said, pointing to a tall white building. "I'll be waiting for you back at the inn to show you your rooms." And he left Yugi together his school supplies. Yugi walked through the bronze doors only to meet another set of doors that were silver with words engraved on them:

Enter, stranger but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more then treasure here.

/Bet you anything that the tomb robber would try to steal from here./ Yami said.

/He has a name you know/

Quickly going to the counter, the hikari exchange his yen (Cherry: Is that the right kind of money they use?) for gold Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts. Next Yugi decided to go get his robes. Not looking where he was going he ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," Yugi said as he helped the person up.

"Its ok. I wasn't paying attention either," the person said as they got up. "Sorry abou- Yugi!"

Looking up he met a pair of brown eye. "Hi, Ryou. What are you doing here? You get invited to Hogwarts too?"

"Yeah Malik's here too. Oh there he is." The white haired 'girl' said. "Malik! Over here!"

"There you are Ryou" Noticing Yugi 'she' said, "Hey Yugi. You here too?"

"Yeah just finished getting my money."

"Us too. I had to keep `Kura from trying to steal from the bank."

/Haha! I knew it!/ Yami said in Yugi mind.

Suddenly, a paled haired boy bumped into them. (Cherry: Can you guess who it is?)

"Watch where-Oh Sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was going," he said once he looked at whom he bumped into. Giving a small bow to the 'ladies' "I'm Draco Malfoy. And who might you lovely ladies be?" he said kissing each of them on the hand causing them to giggle and their yamis to growl at the boy. (Cherry: *giggle* Sorry, I just can't help but have Draco have a thing for them.)

"I'm Yugi Mutou." Yugi said introducing himself.

"Ryou Bakura."

"Malik Ishtal"

"What lovely names for such lovely ladies." Malfoy said and started talking to them.

"Why thank you," Yugi said blushing.

/Grrr. He's trying to flirt with you!/

/Be quite Yami. He's just being a gentleman./

/He'd better back off soon or he'll have a one way ticket to the Shadow Realm./

/Yami, please behave./ Yugi sighed knowing that Yami wouldn't stop complaining

Ryou was having a similar problem with Bakura. ~`Kura, he's just trying to be nice.~

~~No he's not. He's trying to get up your skirt!~~ (Cherry: A bit blunt.)

Malik on the other hand was having a different argument. ::He's kind of cute::

:Yami!:

::What? He is.:: (Cherry: Insert Malik sweatdrop.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry! Ron! Over here!" Hermione called. "How have you guys been over the summer?"

"Pretty good actually. Dumbledore let me stay the whole summer at Ron's. Have you gotten your school supplies yet?"

"Most of it. I still have to get a new pair of dragon hide gloves though."

"Who's that over there?" Ron said suddenly, pointing to a group of three girls talking to Malfoy. "I've never seen them before."

"You haven't seen a lot of people before, Ron." Hermione said while turning to look where he pointed.

"Well, I think I would have noticed them." Ron said.

Harry looked at where Ron was pointing and stopped. There he saw three very pretty (Cherry: It seems Malfoy isn't the only one that likes them. *Giggle*) girls talking to Malfoy. The first girl had black hair that stuck up straight and had dark red tips and blond bangs. She had beautiful amethyst eyes that showed pure innocence. She was wearing a short denim dress that button all the way down in the front with blue denim heels. Even with the heels she was still shorter then the other two.

The second had long snow-white hair and big brown eyes like a doe. She was wearing a baby pink skirt that went down to her ankles and a light purple tank top.

The last girl had sandy blond hair that went past her shoulders and striking violet eyes. She was wearing a long denim skirt with a white hooded shirt. (Cherry: Like the one he wore at Battle City.) All three of them were talking to Malfoy was, by the looks of it was, trying to flirt really hard with them.

"They must be new. Let's go introduce out selves to them. They might be going to Hogwarts. I heard there were going to be three exchange students this year." Hermione said not noticing the boys' open mouths.

Hermione walked over to the small group while dragging Ron and Harry along. "Hi! I'm Hermione Granger. Are you new around here cause I've never seen you three before." She said ignoring the glare she was getting from Malfoy.

" I must be going. I hope to see you three ladies sometime," Malfoy said suddenly. Quickly giving each 'girl' a kiss on the hand, he left.

'What was that all about?' Yugi though before he turned to Hermione. "Yeah. The three of us are kind of new here. I'm Yugi Mutou and this is Ryou Bakura and Malik Ishtal," he said while pointing to each one.

"It's nice to meet you all. This is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," Hermione said expecting the same reaction as everyone had when they met Harry.

Much to her surprise and Harry and Ron's (if they were paying attention and not just staring at the girls, drooling) Yugi just simply said, "It's nice to meet you to."

"So what school are you going to?"

"Hogwarts." Malik answered while Marik laughed at the expressions Ron and Harry had on their face.

"You three seem a little old to be first years," Harry said finally coming back to reality.

"Yeah. We started a little late. Dumbledore said he would have us catch up a bit."

"Do you guys want to hang out later after you all have your supplies?" Hermione asked.

"Sure! How about we meet you at the ice cream shop (Cherry: Forgot what it's called and too lazy to get up and find another one of my books.) in about 2 hours?" Ryou said.

"Ok. I'll talk you later," Hermione said pulling her two friends away.

"Kay. Bye!" Yugi said as they headed into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get their school robes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
> 
> Cherry: It was going to be longer but I figured it's long enough. Hey, it's the longest chapter yet. I'm too tired to finish writing this. The next chapter will be up either today, tomorrow, or Saturday. Please review and tell me what you think. I've decided not to post the next chapter till I get at least 10 reviews. I usually don't do that but I'm hoping to get more reviews. So, Please review and tell me what you think! If you have any ideas please tell me!
> 
> Yugi: You made me so girly! I don't look that much like a girl!
> 
> Cherry: Yes you do! Have you ever seen a picture of you in a dress? You can't even tell you're a boy.
> 
> Yugi: *pouts*
> 
> Cherry: I even saw this one picture of you in a wedding dress with Yami next to you. *wink*
> 
> Yugi: *blush*
> 
> Yami: *blush*
> 
> Cherry: And if you don't believe me then here it is! I think it looks so cute! *giggle* ~
> 
> And here's another one too! ~
> 
> And the last one I'm showing! ~
> 
> Yugi: *blushes some more*
> 
> Cherry: No I did not draw the pictures. I don't know who cause the sight I found it in is in Japanese I think.
> 
> ~~~Cherry~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry: Here's the next Chapter! Not much to say here. To the fic!
> 
> Warning: Yaoi! Don't like then don't read.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! or Harry Potter.
> 
> 'thoughts' "speaking" /Yugi to Yami/ /Yami to Yugi/ ~Ryou to Bakura~ ~~Bakura to Ryou~~ :Malik to Marik: ::Marik to Malik::

**Chapter 3: Chapter Three**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik quickly hurried to Ollivander's to get their wands. They all got their supplies pretty fast. They spent the longest at Madam Malkin's because Yami had quite a fuss about the robes. He refused to have them made out of cotton. After much argument, Yugi finally gave in and gotten silk robes. And then of course Bakura, seeing Yami got silk robes, wanted Ryou to get them too. More arguments between the two before Ryou gave in. That leaving Marik, also seeing that the other two getting silk, had his hikari get silk too.

The wand shop was quite narrow and shabby. Fading gold letters over the door read Ollivander's: Makers id Fine Wands since 328 B.C. Looking through the window, the three 'girls' saw a single wand laying on a purple pillow.

I small bell went off as they walked into the small store. "Good afternoon," an old man said as son as they walked in. "Which one of you shall go first?"

Getting no answer he pointed to Ryou and motioned 'her' to step forward. Slowly doing so, Mr. Ollinvander said, "Hold out your wand arm."

Guessing he also meant which hand Ryou held out his right arm. Mr. Ollivander started measuring his arm. While measuring he told them about Ollivander's wand. Suddenly Ryou noticed that the tape measurer was measuring by its self. "That's enough," Mr. Ollinvander said as he waved the tape measurer away. He quickly handed a wand to Ryou. "Willow and unicorn hair. 11 inches. Good for charms. Give it a wave."

Ryou (feeling very foolish) waved the wand a bit before Mr. Ollivander quickly snatched it out of his hand before giving him another one.

"Oak and dragon heartstring. 9 inches." As before Ryou gave it a wave before Mr. Ollivander snatched it away too. This went on for awhile before Mt. Ollivander paused and went to the back of the store. Returning soon he handed Ryou another wand. "This a very strange wand. Made out of papyrus reed from Egypt and unicorn hair. A very strange winged unicorn. Half white and half black. One side had a white wing while the other had a black one. Nearly dies trying to get the hair. Well give it a wave."

Ryou took the wand and gave it a quick wave, expecting the same results as the other ones. But instead black and white sparks came from the tip and formed two unicorns. A black and a white one. They galloped around Ryou a few times before the sparks faded away.

Mr. Ollivander was the first speak. "That is the right wand alright." Ryou quickly paid for it and walked next to Yugi and Malik to wait for them to get their wands.

Malik went though the same thing as Ryou with the same results. More and more wands piled up. An hour past and not one wand was the right one for Malik.

"Here, try this one. Another one of the few Egyptian wands I have. Made also from papyrus reed (Cherry: I couldn't think of any other Egyptian wood!) with dragon heartstring. 11 inches. Can't tell you what kind of dragon though. Very large and completely gold. Must have almost killed a dozen people trying to get it.." Mr. Ollivander said handing the wand to Malik.

Malik took the wand from the old man and gave it a small wave. Automatically, silver, black, and gold sparks shot out of the tip forming the Eye of Ra while a large golden dragon appeared in the background. Malik's eyes went wide as he realized what the dragon was. 'Ra...'

"That must be the correct one," Mr. Ollivander said. Malik also paid for his and waited for Yugi to get his wand. 'We certainly are getting weird reaction out of out wand,' Malik thought. 'I wonder what will happen with Yugi's.'

Yugi also went through the same thing as his two friends except he took much longer. Mr. Ollivander, having seen the pattern with Egyptian wands, gave Yugi a few of them to try but still nothing.

"A tricking one huh?" he said as more and more wand piled up and Mr. Ollivander got more and more excited. "I wonder. why not?" he mumbled to himself. Quickly going to the back of the stare you returned with a strange looking wand. It looked made out of gold and silver with tints of amethyst and crimson. "How add." he muttered to himself before handing the wand to Yugi.

"Also an odd wand. Also Egyptian. Like wands have brothers they also have mates or lovers. This wand is made out of rare Egyptian silver while its mate is made from gold. Each has a phoenix feather that a got from on a visit to Egypt. I was on a walk and I saw two phoenixes by a pyramid. One of them was the usual gold and crimson color but was slightly larger then the normal size of one. It had had striking crimson eyes instead of the normal color. (Cherry: Is this sounding familiar? I have no idea what eye color they are suppose to be.) The second one was the size of a normal phoenix, but it had beautiful amethyst and silver feather. Along with violet eyes too. They stood there for a few minutes nuzzling each other's long enough for me to get a feather from each. They flew away right after I plucked the feathers. This wand contains the silver phoenix's feather while its mate's has the gold. This one is 12 inches while the mate's is 15. Strangely, its mate had disappeared." (Cherry: I think most people understand what is going on. If you don't understand it then I'm gonna explain it all in the next chapter of the one after that.)

Mr. Ollivander handed the wand to Yugi. Once Yugi touched it he felt a warmth flow through him. He could also tell that Yami felt the same. Yugi raised it and gave it a large wave causing crimson and amethyst sparks to fell from the tip. The sparks also started to form a shape like Ryou and Malik's wands. The sparks formed two phoenixes, an amethyst and a crimson one. They circled Yugi five times before settling on an invisible branch. Nuzzling the other phoenix, they both looked at Yugi before the sparks faded away. (Cherry: Do sparks fade away?)

There was a long silence afterward while they comprehended what had just happened. Yugi was the one to break the silence. "I'm guessing this is the right one?"

"Yes indeed," Mr. Ollivander said, "That is 9 Ghalleons and 6 Sickles." Yugi quickly paid before the three hikaris left the shop.

'How very odd. I've never had anyone have such string reactions to their first wands.' Mr. Ollivander thought as he watched the three 'girls' leave the shop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well that was odd. Do you think everyone gets that kind of reaction to their wands?" Malik said once they have left the shop. They were once again getting stares from those around them, mainly the male population.

"Beats me." Ryou said as Yugi checked his watch.

"We have about 30 minutes till we have to meet Hermione. Want to go see if we can get ourselves a pet?" Yugi said as they wandered through the streets.]

"Sure. I was hoping to get an owl before we left."

The three young 'girls' soon walked out of Eeylops Owl Emporium with two of them holding a pet. Malik had gotten a pure black owl with golden eyes that he named Tharakenat after Marik's past friend. (Cherry: That name is kind of random, along with the reason. I was searching sites for Egyptian names and that one kind of came up.) Ryou had not found an owl that he liked and had gotten a pure black kitten that he named Bastet after Egyptian cat goddess. Yugi had not found anything that he liked so decided not to get a pet. The three hurried away to meet their new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry: I'm ending it there. It was going to be longer but it's already very long for me. The reason for Malik's wand going that what it did is random. I couldn't think of anything for his to do. I'm sure at least some of you have figured out why Ryou's wand did what it did. If not I'll explain it in the next one. Like I said before, I'll explain more about Yugi's wand later. Can anyone guess what happened to Yugi's wand's mate?
> 
> Yami: Just end the chapter already!
> 
> Yugi: Jeez. Fine I will. Someone doesn't have any patience.
> 
> Yugi: well, please make me and Cherry happy by reviewing. The more reviews, the sooner the next chapter will come out!
> 
> Cherry: Well, later everyone!
> 
> ~~~Cherry~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry: *sighs* I'm a little upset now. I got somewhat flamed. Don't really know why though. Just said they didn't like the story in a very mean way. I mean if you don't like it them please don't review. If you like it but think it could be improved then I always welcome advice. They said that I stole the plot to New Students, which I did not. Most Harry Potter/Yugioh plots are the same so I can't really see how I could have stolen it if about another dozen stories have almost the same plot. I have been trying to think of a different plot so if you have any ideas then they are always welcome. No matter. I could care less about flames anyway. They just make me a bot upset that someone has to put saying they don't like a story in a mean way.
> 
> Shadow-Specter- You are close to it. I never actually that of that happening. What happened to Yugi's wand's mate is in this chapter. It is kind of confusing but this idea just came to me one night.
> 
> Rnij and Mysterious A- Thanx for telling me that. I was just looking up the names of goddesses that Ryou could name his cat. I happen to find the name Bastet on a site and it said she was the cat goddess and also the goddess of joy and some other stuff. It doesn't play a big part of the story so it doesn't matter much. I'm not really sure if Ryou is a girl's name or not. As far as I know, Ryou is the first name for the hikari Bakura so, I'm going with that.
> 
> Cherry: One more thing. I have thought up another idea for this story so I'm either going to keep the original plan I had and use the next idea in a sequel or in a totally new story. It's up to you. I also have another HP/YGO idea that I don't know if I'll be writing cause it's a little strange. Make that really strange. I have a thing for taking usual plots and adding my own *very* weird twist to it.
> 
> Warning: Yaoi! Don't like then don't read.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.
> 
> 'thoughts' "speaking" (Annoying Cherry interrupting) /Yugi to Yami/ /Yami to Yugi/ ~Ryou to Bakura~ ~~Bakura to Ryou~~ :Malik to Marik: ::Marik to Malik::

**Chapter 4: Chapter Four**

* * *

"Yugi! Ryou! Malik! Over here!" Hermione yelled when they spotted the three 'girls' headed over to the ice cream shop. "Did you all get your supplies?"

"Sure did," Yugi replied, ignoring the stares they got from Harry and Ron who were somewhat drooling.

The trio sat down at the table that the other three were sitting at. After ordering some ice cream, they started talking about Hogwarts.

"Why are you three late starters? I don't think I've ever heard if anyone transferring from another school."

"Actually, we didn't even know we were witches till a few weeks ago. The letter didn't explain why or anything." Malik answered.

"So where did you live before?"

"I have lived in Domino, Japan for all my life." Yugi said.

"I used to live here in England that's why I still have my accent. I moved to Japan about 2 years ago." Ryou said after taking another bite of ice cream.

"I live in Cairo but my sister and I are stay in Japan for awhile each summer for her to run her Egyptian museum."

"How cool!" Ron said breaking out of his trance of staring at Ryou. "My brother, Bill, lives in Egypt. He's a curse breaker for Gringotts. I went there a few years ago. It's really interesting there."

/A curse breaker! Those tombs have curses on them for a reason! It's disrespectful to disturb those buried./ Yami sad after he heard what Ron said.

/Must I remind you that they had to get into a tomb to get the Millennium puzzle?/

/Well, that's different./

/How so?/

/.../ was all Yami gave as a response.

"How cool." Ryou said causing Ron to blush. (Cherry: Like I said before, Draco isn't the only one is has a crush on them.) "All of us are interested in Egypt. I think it's a really interesting place."

"So anyway, what's it like at Hogwarts." Malik asked them.

"It's really cool there. We have a feast during the holidays. The teachers are all pretty nice." Hermione said.

"Yeah. All except for Snape." Harry said under his breath.

"Snape? Who's that?" Yugi asked hearing Harry say that.

"Snape's the potions teacher. We happen to be his least favorite students. He favor's all the Slytherin students. Especially Malfoy."

"Slytherin?" Malik said a bit confused. (Cherry: How cute! Malik confused!)

"Slytherin is one of the four school houses. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is known for their courage. Ravenclaw is known for the cleverness. Hufflepuffs are hard workers and Slytherin is for those who want to take over the world." Hermione explained.

Hearing the last part about Slytherin caused Malik to slightly giggle and Ryou to give a slightly worried look while their yamis laughed.

"What house are you three in?" Yugi asked.

"We're all in Gryffindor." Harry said still not being able to help but stare at Yugi.

"So, Hermione," Malik said with a slight grin on his face. "Are there any cute guys at Hogwarts?" (Cherry: Sorry, couldn't help myself but put that there.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi and the other said goodbye to their new found friends as they walked to there rooms. They had talked for awhile about Hogwarts before they decided they needed some sleep.

Yugi plopped down on his bed, noticing that all his stuff was already in the room, along with his new supplies.

Yami quickly came out of the puzzle and lied down next to his hikari. Wrapping his arms around Yugi, he kissed Yugi fully on the lips. Yugi was the first to pull away.

/None of that now Yami. I'm too tired./

Yami pouted a bit before snuggling closer to his hikari as the two drifted into their dreams.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Yami and Yugi's dream ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi and Yami both sat on Yami's large Egyptian bed within Yami's soul room. They were snuggling close to each other, enjoying the other's presence.

On the bedside table laid Yugi's new gold and silver wand. Suddenly the wand began to glow till the bright light caught their attention.

A large phoenix swooped down and grabbed the wand. There was a sudden blinding light from the wand that caused them both to close their eyes. Once the light faded two phoenixes were now there, each holding a wand in their claws. The first phoenix was a beautiful violet and silver color with amethyst eyes. It was holding a pure silver wand that had a violet tint in the light. The second one was a slightly larger and was crimson and gold with sharp red eyes that looked protectively at the other phoenix. This one was holding a pure gold wand that had a red tint the light.

The silver phoenix flew over to Yugi and dropped its wand in his lap before settling itself on his shoulder. The golden one did the same to Yami before it also landed on his shoulder, slightly nudging over toward the other phoenix. Again the wand started to give off a faint glow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End Dream ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi woke up to the morning light through the window. /Awake?/

/I am now./ Yugi opened his eyes to meet Yami's. /How long have you been awake?/

/Long enough to see you sleeping like an angel./

Yugi got up and started to get dressed trying to ignore a yami that seemed to have taken up kissing his neck as a hobby. Walking over to his nightstand to get his wand he stopped and motioned Yami to look too. On the nightstand there were two wands, the two wands that they saw from their dreams. Yugi picked up the silver one while Yami picked up the gold. The violet tint was very noticeable in the sunlight.

"Where did these come from?" Yami wondered aloud. Almost as to answer his question the two phoenixes also appeared, each landing on their master's shoulder. (Cherry: Silver one on Yugi and gold on Yami.)

"Well this is odd," Yugi said while petting his phoenix on the head.

"This still doesn't answer where the wands came from," Yami said while also petting his phoenix.

"We can figure that out later. Now, what is your name?" He said as the silver phoenix moved from her owner's shoulder to his hand. "I know they already have one. Let's see." Yugi started to think. Finally it came to him. "Auset. That is your name, is it not? You are named after the goddess of magic and love." (1)

In response, she made a soft noise and nuzzled Yugi's hand. "Now, what is your mates name?" Yugi asked Auset. "What do you think Yami?"

Yami looked at his own phoenix and tried to think of his name. "Haroeris. Named after the sky god Horus. (2) Is that correct?" he asked his pet. Also in response Haroeris nuzzled Yami.

"I guess that we were correct. They are so beautiful aren't they, Yami? Like the pets of the gods and goddesses."

"Or the pharaoh's."

"What do you mean?"

"It is very likely that they were our former pets. (Cherry: I'm making it so Yugi was Yami's lover in Khemet.) They seem very familiar and we guessed their names easily. They also act as though they have known us for a long time, aibou."

Yugi nodded in an agreement while he sat down on the bed. "This was getting very strange, Yami. Our former pets have now come back to us and it seems also that the golden wand that you hold is yours. Most likely the mate of my own silver wand. I have an idea on how your wand got up here but it's just a suspicion." (Cherry: Can you guess what happened? If no one gets it I'll tell everyone in the next chapter.) Haroeris and Auset had already left their owners and were again nuzzling each other while they stood on top of the mirror.

"We'll just have to keep an eye out if anything else strange happens. Till then, we better get a large cage for those two. They don't seem to want to be separated." Yami told his hikari, wrapping his arms around his koi's waist.

"Sure. I'll go down to that owl shop to bye a cage later. I have to meet Ryou and Malik soon, ok love?" With one final kiss, Yami disappeared into the puzzle. Quickly petting Haroeris and Auset goodbye, Yugi left the room to meet the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auset is also known as Isis and Septdet. I thought Auset sounded better. I have heard a lot of Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Magic so I'm not sure which is correct. Isis is also the Mother Goddess. I also heard somewhere that Quetesh is also the Goddess of Love and Beauty. Not to mention I heard somewhere Hathor was also the Goddess of Love. I'm not sure so I'm going with Auset since I like it best.
> 
> Yes Horus is also known as that. Haroeris is the early form of Horus. Haroeris is also known as Horus the elder.
> 
> Cherry: Sorry if some of this doesn't make sense then it's ok. I tend to end up having very complicated ideas that sometimes I don't even understand. If no one can guess what happened with the wands then I'll tell everyone in the next chapter. Hint: Read the last chapter over carefully. Especially, the part with Yugi's wand. Sorry if this is really confusing though. The next chapter will most likely be the Hogwarts express part. I'll give a Chibi Yugi plushie if you can guess what's going on with the wands.
> 
> Yugi: Yami barely kissed me! He only kissed me like less then 4 times! *pouts*
> 
> Yami: We can catch up now.
> 
> Yugi: *grins* Ok! *grabs Yami and pulls him in a closet*
> 
> Yami: *happily follows*
> 
> *.Noises coming from closet*
> 
> Cherry: Well.. Since those two are again busy please review! *Bangs on closet door* HEY YOU TWO! QUITE IT DOWN A BIT WILL YA?
> 
> ~~~Cherry~~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry Next chappie! Thankies to all reviewers! I'm sure a lot of you were kind of lost from the last chapter. If your were don't worry. I kind of lost myself in it. I've written a new story called Dreams Come True. Please read it and tell me what you think.
> 
> Thank you to: Ramna Higurashi, Millenium Elf, ShadowSpecter, Dark Angel, Theory Mistress, ExBobble06, Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan, YoUcAnTtOuChMyBaKuRa, Kurohi Tatsaki, Moonlight Dancer, and Towairraito Zoon
> 
> ShadowSpecter- Don't worry, I'm sure I lost a lot of people on the last chapter. It is pretty confusing. You have it half right about the wands. What happened with the phoenixes did actually happen.
> 
> Dark Angel- Yes you did get it. Yami and Yugi's wands are mates. When Yugi solved the puzzle they two wands merged together. Why? Cause I needed a way for Yami to get his own wand and that was the only way I could think of. The phoenixes were their past pets.
> 
> Kurohi Tatsaki- I'm still trying to work out the sorting a bit so I'm not sure if the yamis will have any effect on the sorting. I have been thinking about if they get along with Snape. I've already planned something special to happen with Snape so you'll have to see.
> 
> Cherry: I've finished the 5th Harry Potter Book on Monday. I know this is going to mess me up a bit but I'm trying to not have it influence the story too much. That is also partly the reason the chapter is out so late. I was spending most of my time reading. Well, on to the chapter!
> 
> Warning: Yaoi! Don't like then don't read.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter.
> 
> 'thoughts'  
> "speaking"  
> (Annoying Cherry interrupting)  
> /Yugi to Yami/  
> /Yami to Yugi/  
> ~Ryou to Bakura~  
> ~~Bakura to Ryou~~  
> :Malik to Marik:  
> ::Marik to Malik::

**Chapter 5: Chapter Five**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik stood at King's Cross Station on September 1st. It was half past ten and Ryou and Malik were arguing about the platform. Yugi was trying to keep Haroeris and Auset from drawing attention. He had already tried to convince the taxi driver that they were large parakeets. (Cherry: I couldn't think of any other type of bird!)

Yugi saw two boys past them. They looked to be twins. Both of them had flaming red hair and freckles. Yugi caught a few words that they said.

"Finally, it's the last year at Hogwarts-" (Cherry: It is the last year for Fred and George isn't it. Correct me if I'm wrong.)

Yugi pointed this out to the other to the other two hikaris, who had stopped arguing, and decided to ask them for help.

"Excuse me." Yugi said shyly tapping the two on the shoulder.

The two twins turned around to meet Yugi. Both of their mouths dropped as the caught sight of the three 'girls'. Yugi heard one of them murmur, "Now I wish it wasn't." (Cherry: Couldn't help myself again.) Yugi slightly giggled at that comment.

"Sorry for bothering you two but do you know how to get to the platform? We're new to Hogwarts." Yugi asked politely

"Um. Yeah. Just walk straight into that wall," one of them said pointing to the wall between Platform 9 and 10.

"Thank you!" Yugi said giving him a small peck on the cheek, causing him to blush madly. (Cherry: Couldn't help myself again!) "Please excuse my manners. I'm Yugi Mutou."

"I'm Ryou Bakura," the white-haired teen said cheerfully.

"Malik Ishtal," Malik simply said introduding himself.

"I'm Fred Weasly and the apple over here is George," one of the twins said while the other was blushing so much his face looked the same color as his hair.

"It's nice to meet you."

"You girls are new? You three look a little old to be first years." Fred said.

"We're sixth years. We just started late so we'll have to catch up a lot." Malik explained.

"Well, better get going. We'll see you two at school!" Ryou said realizing what time it was. "Bye!" they said as they all ran into the portal to the platform.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yami stop!" Yami ignored his hikari's pleas and continued to suck on his neck. They had finally found an empty compartment at the very end of the train. Ryou and Malik went off somewhere since they still had time left. They said they would catch up with when they got back. Get back from what, Yugi could guess from the same problem as now. The second he had closed the compartment door, Yami came out of the puzzle and immediately pounced on his koi.

"Yami! Stop, Someone migh-" Yugi was cut off by a deep kiss from his darker half. /Yami, you should really stop. Someone might come in./

/If they do I'll send them to the shadow realm./ Yami replied as one of his hand slipped under Yugi shirt. Yugi couldn't suppress a moan as Yami caressed his back. There was a sudden knock on the door that caused both of them to fall off the seat.

/Hurry, get back onto the puzzle./ Yugi said as he tried to straighten himself up. Yami grumbled a bit before returning to his soul room.

Yugi opened the door to reveal Ryou and Malik standing there, both looking a bit... ruffled. Malik gave a smirk when he noticed Yugi's messed hair and slightly wrinkled clothes.

"My, my, little Yugi, on a train?" Malik said smirking.

Yugi blushed before he answered, "Not like you weren't doing the same."

At this Malik just grinned as Ryou blushed deeply. Yugi helped both of them put away their luggage, before they sat down. But yet again, the minute they had all their luggage put away, three yamis appeared and pounced on their own hikari. Ryou and Yugi both gave a shout of protest through their link while Malik just happily complied.

It wasn't long before another knock on the door surprised the hikaris. Quickly shoving their yamis back into their Items despite their protest, they quickly straightened themselves up, before sliding the door open.

"Hi Yugi!," Hermione says brightly, Ron and Harry behind her. "Do you mind if we stay here? All the other compartments are full."

"Sure, no problem," Yugi said, stepping aside so the trio could some in. Ryou and Malik quickly greeted them once they were inside the compartment. A loud squawk from Haroeris startled the six and turned their attention to the two phoenixes.

Yugi quickly rushed over to their cage and let Haroeris and Auset out of their cage. Auset automatically settled herself on Yugi shoulder. Haroeris flew over to where Harry was standing and stared at him for a few seconds before flying back to settle himself on Yugi's other shoulder.

"Are those phoenixes?" Harry asked, recognizing the birds as the same kind as Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix.

Yugi gave a small nod as Auset move to Yugi hand while the hikari petted her. "This one," Yugi said making a motion to the phoenix on his hand, " is Auset. The other one if Haroeris."

"I didn't know you had two phoenixes Yugi," Harry said. "Phoenixes are really rare to have as a pet. The only other person I know that has one as a pet is Professor Dumbledore."

"I guess I'm just lucky them," Yugi replied. Yugi sat back down and was soon followed by the others in the compartment.

"So how have you guys been during the summer?" Ron asked trying to not stare at Ryou.

"Pretty good," Malik answered. "Had a bit of trouble with my sister though. Gave me a long lecture about not getting in trouble," Malik said with a smirk. Ryou and Yugi both gave a small giggle, thinking about how much trouble Malik had been known to cause.

"Get into a trouble a lot?" Harry asked.

"That's an understatement," Ryou said, trying not to blush at Ron staring at him and ignoring his yami's disapproval of this.

"A big one," Yugi added while also trying to ignore his yami's yells about Harry staring at him and trying not to blush.

"Well, at least someone else is going to be in trouble this year besides us!" Ron stated taking his eyes of Ryou. (Cherry: Get used to a lot of people staring at the hikaris ok?)

The six of them spent most of the time talking to each other. Ryou, Yugi, and Malik asked the about Hogwarts and Harry, Ron, and Hermione asked them more about themselves.

"You three said you were from Japan right?"

The three of them nodded.

"Then why do you three speak English so well?" Hermione asked.

"I have to learn a different language at school," Yugi said.

"As I've told you all before, I was born in England and I moved to Japan because of my father's work," Ryou said.

"My sister thought it would be good to learn a different language incase I want to travel the world. Meaning, she wants something to take up my time so I don't get in trouble," Malik said as he put his hand in his pocket, grasping the Millennium Rod. Both Yugi and Ryou noticed this and both tried to giggle. Isis tried to do a lot of things to keep Malik from using the Rod since Battle City.

"Well, if it isn't Potter and his little friends," an all too familiar voice said from behind the door. The door slid open to reveal three figures.

"Get out Malfoy," Ron said angrily.

"I'd like to see your try," Malfoy said in response, not noticing the three 'girls' that were watching them. Yugi decided to stop this. He could tell there was most likely going to be some kind of fight and he hated violence. Time to distract them.

"Draco," Yugi said in a sweet voice that made anyone melt. Malik and Ryou noticed what he was up to and sniggered. They knew what could happen when Yugi decided he had to distract someone. "Be nice," Yugi continued, once he had Malfoy's attention. "Please? For me?"

/Yugi.../

/Oh, be quite. I don't want a fight right now and this is the only way I know to distract them./

/Well, I don't like that guy. He was seriously up to something the last time./ Yami mumbled.

/You say that about every guy that talks to me./

::How come he gets to have all them fun?:: Marik complained. Malik mentally rolled his eyes.

Malfoy gave a small bow to the three hikaris. "If you wish." He said. He sent Ron, Harry, and Hermione a glare before leaving their compartment, taking a shocked Crabbe and Goyle with him.

"Wow, you actually got rid of them without having to hex them." Hermione said once they had left.

"Yeah, well don't make me do it again," Yugi said. "What was that all about? He was nice enough when I met him."

"Malfoy had hated us since our first train ride to Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Why's that?" Ryou asked.

"Mainly cause we're friends with Harry and we're in Gryffindor and he's in Slytherin."

"Why would he hate Harry?" Malik asked.

"Cause he's famous." Ron said bluntly.

"He's famous?" Yugi said, confused.

"You don't know?" Ron cried out surprised.

"Well, we just found out we're wiz- witches a few weeks ago," Malik said, hoping they missed his little slip up.

"Oh yeah sorry," Ron said sheepishly.

"Well," Harry started, "Many years ago there was a dark wizard called Lord Voldemort. He tried to kill my parents a long time ago and tried to kill me too. For some reason, the spell backfired and caused him led him to his downfall. Last June he came back to power during the a tournament last year." (Cherry: Can't think to explain it any other way."

"That's why you're famous?" Malik asked.

"Pretty much," Harry said. "Doesn't make much sense to me though. I was only a year old when he tried to kill me."

The six continued to talk about a few things. Things got interesting when the food cart came by. The chocolate frogs scared the hikaris at first and Malik had eaten a Jalapeño flavored one. Malik stopped eating them after that.

"We're almost at Hogwarts," Hermione said. "And since there are now more girls then boys, you two go have to leave to change." Harry and Ron both left to change into their robes.

Now Yugi, Ryou, and Malik had a small problem. Usually during gym or something, they left to change in a stall or something. They were sure Hermione was to notice some um...differences. Yugi was the first to think something up. Yugi simply slipped the robe on over his clothes. Ryou and Malik did the same soon after.

The four gathered their stuff and left the train, and hurried outside to wait for the carriages.

"This place reminds me when I was back with the Ghouls," Malik said. "Creepy people in robes all over the place."

"Ghouls? What's that?" Hermione asked. "Some sort of club or something?"

"Umm...sort of."

"Where are we suppose to go?" Yugi asked. "Should we just stay with you three or something?"

"Beats me. Let's ask Hagrid over there. Hey, Hagrid" Harry said.

"Harry, there yeh are. Are yeh three the new students?" Hagrid asked. (Cherry: Sorry, can't do the way Hagrid talks.)

The hikaris nodded. "Good, some ov'r here. You're the come with me an' Dumbledore will have yeh sorted separated from the fir' years. Come on. Follow me" he said motioning to the hikaris.

The three climbed into the small boat by themselves and started off toward the castle.

"Malik, Yugi," Ryou said getting their attention. "Do you think we should tell them about our yamis?" Ryou asked in a whisper. "I'm worried they might get in trouble."

"I don't think we need to. I'd rather keep them a secret. Not many people are suppose to know about the Items anyway." Malik said.

"I'm more worried about their hormones though," Yugi said giggling. "Yami can't go to long without dragging me off somewhere."

/I'm not that bad!/

/Yeah you are. Must I remind you about that time during the ice cream social at school and-/ (Cherry: Let's just say it involves ice cream, whipped cream, and cherries. I'll let you make up your own little fantasy there.)

/Fine, you made your point./

Ryou giggled too. "I know what you mean."

Ryou took a glance above Yugi and Malik. "Wow."

Yugi and Malik turned around and saw a large castle. Their reactions were similar.

Hagrid then spoke to the group, "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry: Sorry got to stop there. It's longer then the rest of the chapters already. I was going to include the sorting but I wanted to ask the reviewers what houses I should put them in. Yugi and Ryou I'm sure what house they are going in but I am thinking about it a little more. I mainly want to know what house I should put Malik in. R&R please!
> 
> Yami: It took you that long to right that?
> 
> Cherry: Oh shut up or I won't add a little part where Yugi runs off to an empty classroom.
> 
> Yugi: *giggle*
> 
> One more little poll thing besides what the houses they should be in. I'm going to start another story soon and which should I do? Yugi gets ignored? Or Yugi finds Yami cheating on him? Please tell me so I can start the story. I won't be a normal Yugi runaway fic though.
> 
> ~~~Cherry~~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry: Another chapter up! Sorry it took so ling. It took me awhile to decide which house to put each one in and all. And I'm still working no my other stories, so sorry for the late update!
> 
> Review Thanks To: Towairaito Zoon, Molly-chan the Anime/game fan, kari- yugi, dreamsprite, Junko the Lost, Kurohi Tatsaki, Jimbiny Lupin-Wood, Neko Moon Goddess, rox, Ranma Higurashi, Argen Lux, and Moonlight Dancer
> 
> Ranma Higurashi- Yes, a lot of people will have a crush on the hikaris. Mainly Yugi though. Why? Cause I love him. ^_^ I was going to have someone know about them but I think is funnier if someone finds out about them by accident.
> 
> Kurohi Tatsaki- Bakura might blow something up in Potions. Or maybe it it'll be Marik and Malik. Someone will mess something up and they will be able to get out of punishment. How? That's a secret.
> 
> Moonlight Dancer- In all my stories Malik is the hikari and Marik is the yami. Why? Because I'm just used to it that way. Hope I cleared it up for you.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh! or Harry Potter.  
> Warning: Yaoi! Don't like. Don't read.
> 
> 'thoughts'  
> "speaking"  
> /Yugi to Yami/  
> /Yami to Yugi/  
> ~ Ryou to Bakura ~  
> ~~ Bakura to Ryou ~~  
> :Malik to Marik:  
> ::Marik to Malik::

**Chapter 6: Chapter Six**

* * *

Once the three new students had left with Hagrid, Fred and George climbed into the same carriage as Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"Have you three met the new transfer student?" Fred asked them.

The trio nodded. "They seem really nice. They do look a little strange though, with their hair. Especially the tri-colored one," Hermione said.

"We noticed how the looked too," George said. "And it's just... wow."

Hermione hit the twin on the back of the head. "Owe! What was that for?" George said, rubbing his head.

"That's for judging them just by their looks.," Hermione said. "It just wrong how men always go for girls that are good looking."

"Okay, you made your point, but did you have to hit so hard?" George complained.

Fred grinned at a thought, "I wonder if their hair is natural. I'll have to asked them. Especially that Yugi girl.. Fred grinned again at the thought of talking to Yugi. "Owe!""

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik waited outside the Great Hall with the first years. Malik and Ryou were getting a few stares because of their height. Yugi was also getting some stares but not because of his height. He was near the same height as the first years but his hair caught a lot of attention.

Professor McGonagall walked through the large doors. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor McGonagall. The banquet will begin shortly. Once you are sorted, take your place at the correct table. Now, where are my three late starters?"

The trio raised their hands. Professor McGonagall looked at them, slightly raising an eyebrow at Yugi. "Very well, you will be sorted at the end. Please stay at the back of the line until you are called."

The three nodded and made their way to the back of the crowd. Professor McGonagall led the students into the Great Hall. Everyone gasped as the saw the Great Gall. The place was lit with hundreds of candles and floated in the air over four long tables. At the top of the Great Gall, there was a long table where all the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall placed a small stool in front of the first years and a old pointed hat on top. The crowd was startled when the hat opened a rip near the brim and started to sing: (Cherry: Gonna use the 5th year one cause I just really like it.)

In times of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

The had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach!"

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided,

For there are such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

So how could it have gone so wrong?

How could such friendship fail?

Why, I was there and so I tell

The whole sad, sorry tale.

Said Slytherin, "We'll teach those

Whose ancestry is purest.

Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose

Intelligent is surest."

Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those

With brave deeds to their name,"

Said Hufflepuff "I'll teach he lot,

And treat them al the same."

These differences cause little strife

When first the came to light,

For each of the four founders had

A house in which they might

Take only those they wanted, so,

For instance, Slytherin

Took only pure-blood wizards

Of great cunning, just like him,

And only those of sharpest mind

Were taught by Ravenclaw

While the bravest and the boldest

Went to daring Gryffindor.

Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,

And taught them all she knew,

Thus the House and their founders

Retained friendship firm and true

So Hogwarts worked in harmony

For several happy years

But discord crept among us

Feeding our faults and fears.

The houses that like pillars four,

Had once held up out school,

Now turn upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule

And for awhile it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with dueling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

And at last there came a morning

When old Slytherin departed

And though the fighting then died out

He left us quite downhearted

And never since the founders four

Were whittled down to three

Have the Houses been united

As they once were meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I sort you in to Houses

Because that is what I'm for,

But this year I'll go further,

Listen closely to my song:

Though condemned I am to split you

Still I worry that it's wrong,

Though I must fulfill my duty

And must quarter every year

Though I wonder whether sorting

May not bring the end I fear.

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,

The warning history shows,

For our Hogwarts is in Danger

From external, deadly foes

And we must unite inside her

Or we'll crumble from within

I have told you, I have warned you...

Let the sorting now begin.

(Cherry: God that took forever to write down.)

Once the hat finished, Professor McGonagall pulled out a long scroll and started to shout out names. "Daniel Bauman!"

A small blond boy walked up to the stool. The hat waited a minute before it shouted out the correct house. "SLYTHERIN!"

Daniel walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. The hat continued to sort the students. "Eleanor Darthied!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Samantha Ernst!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Sheryl Leenirt!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Dama Gartplin"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The sorting continued till there were only the three hikaris left. Dumbledore stood up to welcome everyone. "Welcome everyone to Hogwarts! I would like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor William Tyler!"

Most of the Hall erupted into applause. Many tried to get a glance at their new teacher. No Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has been able to last more then a year. Harry managed to see the new teacher. It was a tall blond man that looked about in his late twenties. There was something familiar in his eyes though. The new professor met Harry's eye. Professor Tyler winked at Harry before looking away. Harry blinked in shock. Did he just *wink* at him? Harry shook his head and turned his attention back to Dumbledore.

"As many of you have noticed, we have a few new late starters here. They have traveled from far away to come here so please be polite to them!" Dumbledore sat down as Professor McGonagall pulled out another scroll.

"Bakura, Ryou! Japan."

Ryou slowly made his way up to the hat. He gently put the hat over his head. It wasn't long before he heard a small voice, and it wasn't Bakura.

"My my. Two minds huh? Well this is new. Never seen this before." The hat said amused.

~~ You have a problem with me sharing a body with my hikari? ~~ Bakura said, obviously annoyed by the hat.

The hat laughed, "Oh no, It's just something new. Hmm. Well this is a hard decision. It seems Ryou here, could be put in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. But you, Bakura is it, would most definitely be out in Slytherin. A thief you were, indeed. Very cunning and fast thinking. Hmm. Very hard indeed."

Ryou sat in silence as the hat decided which house to put him in. "Either Hufflepuff or Slytherin. I've got it! You should be put into SLYTHERIN!"

The hat shouted the last word to the Hall. The Slytherin table erupted into cheers, obviously happy about that Sorting Hat's choice.

Ron turned to Harry. "How can she be in Slytherin? She acts nothing like Malfoy and the other Slytherin." Harry shrugged. He didn't know the answer himself. There must be some reason that the hat put Ryou in Slytherin.

"Ishtal, Malik! Egypt."

Malik walked to the stool and fitted the large hat over his head.

"Another crowed mind I see. Well, it's obvious where both of you go. SLYTHERIN!"

Again the Slytherin table cheered as Malik made his way to join Ryou. Ryou and Malik met each other's eye. Each showing that they weren't surprised at the hat's choice, from what they have heard about the houses.

"Mutou, Yugi! Japan."

Yugi also made his way to the stool. There was a soft murmur around the room about his height. Mainly the girls though. The guys in the room were too busy drooling over Yugi, which only earned them a smack in the head from their girlfriends.

Yugi had a little trouble fitting that hat over his head, due to his hair. Once he had managed to keep it on, he and Yami also heard the same voice from the hat.

"Ah, a pharaoh this time. It is an honor." The hat said. "Very interesting bunch I'm getting here. Three crowed minds in a row. Interesting. Well, you're very smart, without a doubt. Very loyal and brave too. Many traits of each House, even some Slytherin in you. Cunning and resourceful. Very hard decision."

The hat took a long time thinking about what house. Every once in awhile Yami would mumble that it was taking too long.

"Very hard decision. Probably the hardest I've ever had. Even harder then Potter. Very strong, you both are. It seems also very loyal to your friends. But no, not Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw is right." That hat said, once again.

At least ten minutes past and the hat had yet to sort Yugi.

"I think... Ah, yes. A very hard one but none the less, both of you belong in GRYFFINDOR!"

Someone outside the Great Hall could have sworn a bomb exploded in the Great Hall. The Gryffindor table cheered loudly as Yugi removed the hat and walked over to the table, taking a seat next to Hermione.

Dumbledore stood up once again. "The Sorting is now completed! Let the feast begin!"

Dumbledore clapped his hands and food filled the many plates in front of them.

Yugi glanced over to where Ryou and Malik were sitting. Ryou was in a slight daze that Yugi knew meant he was talking to Bakura.

/To bad we had to be separated./ Yugi thought through there link.

/Don't feel bad. It's not surprising to me that they are in that house though./ Yami replied.

/Yeah, I guess so./ Yugi said. /Want to take over? I'm a little tired right now./

/Okay./

/Be careful though. These wizards might be able to notice the change better then come people. I'm surprised no one has mentioned it before./

/Don't worry, I'm used to having to act like you. The powers of the Items also help a bit. The have the minds of those around us not notice the changes./

/Better switch now. They probably are wondering why I'm spacing out./ Yugi said as he retreated to his soul room to rest while Yami took control.

The feast was delicious for Yami. He hadn't had such a banquet since he was pharaoh. Once the feast was over, Dumbledore stood up once again and motioned for everyone to be silent.

"Well, what a wonderful feast! There are a few announcements this year. Remember that students aren't allowed to be in the Forbidden Forest as always!"

/Bet you anything Bakura and Marik will go there./ Yami said through the link.

"Also, due to the return of Lord Voldemort, (many people flinched at the sound of his name) there will be no night wandering this year." Dumbledore seemed to be looking at Harry as he said this. "Be careful while walking around the grounds. Quidditch tryouts will be held next week! And we have something very special happening this year! I am glad to announce that this year, we will be holding the Interwizarding Tournament this year!" (Yami: Interwizarding? Cherry: Oh, shut up! I couldn't think of any other name.)

"You got to be kidding me!" Hermione shouted. Apparently, she was one of the few that actual knew what the tournament was.

Dumbledore smiled at Hermione. "It seems you know what it is, Ms. Granger. For those who don't, it is very similar to the Triwizard Tournament that was held two years ago. It is a tournament that will be held just within Hogwarts. Each House will have two Champions. There will also be a series of three tasks also to do. This is less dangerous then the Triwizard Tournament so a few rules are changes. Such as you need only to be in your 4th year to enter. How the Champions will be picked will be picked will be announce at Halloween when the tournament starts."

Harry and Ron turned to Hermione. "You know what this is?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. "I read it in Hogwarts: The History. It's a tournament to celebrate the founding of Hogwarts. It is held every hundred years."

"Cool! Ron said. "Harry, do you think you will be entering? You could probably win this like you did the Triwizard."

"Don't know if I will. I might be dangerous like the Triwizard."

Yami but in, "What is the Triwizard tournament?"

"It was a tournament held in out 4th year. Harry was one of the Hogwarts Champions. He won the whole thing," Hermione explained to 'Yugi.'

"Sadly," Yami heard Harry mumble. He wanted to ask about it more, but decided to drop the subject.

"Harry, you should try though. Dumbledore did say it would be less dangerous and it would be good training for you."

"I don't know, Ron. I might. I have to think about it. I don't even know if I'll, got picked."

Ron and Hermione showed the Gryffindor first years to the dorms. The new password was 'Snuffles.' (Cherry: Can't help it. Thought it would be cute.)

Yami followed Hermione to the 6th year dorms. His trunks were already there, to his surprise. After thanking Hermione he quickly changed (in the bathroom) and pulled the curtains around his bed, before climbing into under the covers.

Yugi quickly formed under the covers next to Yami. Yugi snuggled closer to Yami as he yawned.

/You think we should try to enter that tournament?/

/It would be interesting. I'm up for the challenge./

/Aren't/ Yugi paused for another yawn. /Aren't you always?/

Yami smiled at his adorable hikari. /Go to sleep. You'll be up really early tomorrow./

/Breakfast doesn't start till eight. That's not that early./

/We'll be up a bit earlier. We should look around a bit first. Just to make sure we don't get lost. Maybe find an empty classroom.../

/What am I going to do with you?/

/I can think of a few things.../

/Hentai./

Yami laughed through their link. /Good night, aibou./ Yami said giving Yugi a soft kiss.

/Night Yami/

Both of them drifted off into their dreams, both unaware of the new dangers this year brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry: That is the longest thing I have ever wrote. Sorry it took so long! Hope you like the chapter. Yes, the tournament is the new plot for my story. I hope you don't mind the houses I put each of them in. I didn't want to separate Malik and Ryou so, I put Ryou and Bakura and Slytherin. I do need a little help with thinking up the tasks. I have one task already in mind. If you have any ideas then feel free to tell me them. Please review!
> 
> Small vote. This is for my upcoming story, Those Two Years, the sequel to Gone. It will be another HP/YGO crossover. I want to know if you think I should put any slash in it. (Slash- Relationship between to people of the same gender.) Cause I wanted to maybe put some Harry/Draco in it but only if you want it. So, please review if you want or don't want. Thank you!
> 
> R&R


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry: Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long for the chapter. I was working on Gone and it's sequel. The first chapter of the sequel should be out soon. Gets a little lime-ish here so you have been warned. Glad to many people like my story. ^_^
> 
> Review Thanks on : Moonlight Dancer, Death stopper, metallicbubbles, Ranma Higurashi, Crouching Tigress, Neko Moon Goddess, Argen Lux, nekomiko, Towairaito Zoon, ChaosDragon, dreamsprite, Hermione06, Sabby^_~, Q-star, and Rnij and Mysterious A
> 
> Crouching Tigress and Neko Moon Goddess- Yep, I put Ryou and Slytherin. I know Ryou doesn't really fit in but I wanted to put Ryou and Malik together because of their yamis. And it's something a but different. I've only read one other where Ryou is in Slytherin.
> 
> Review Thanks on : lizarre, Shi-koi, The Chaotic Ones, lady victoria, diamond_hunter, Mental Mary, Kitty Kat, Child of Egypt, fireshot, *Elizabeth*Marie*Rose*, and Sweet_Lover
> 
> Cherry: Sorry I won't be doing responses for those on MediaMiner because I just started top post this story there and it'll make it too confusing for me to responds to reviews for the entire story here. Will have them next chapter though.
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi! Don't like. Don't read. Also gets a bit lime-ish too.  
> Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh! or Harry Potter. Too bad...
> 
> 'Thoughts'  
> "Speaking"  
> (Annoying Cherry interrupting)  
> /Yugi to Yami/  
> /Yami to Yugi/  
> ~ Ryou to Bakura ~  
> ~~ Bakura to Ryou ~~  
> :Malik to Marik:  
> ::Marik to Malik::

**Chapter 7: Chapter Seven**

* * *

Yugi cracked a sleepy eye open as his other half shook him awake.

/Time to get up, Aibou/

/Tired.../

Yami laughed as his other half reluctantly got up and yawned cutely. /Get dressed. I want to look around a bit before breakfast./

/More like lock us in an empty classroom or closet/ Yugi said, getting dressed anyway. Yami peaked through the curtains to make sure no one was awake. Hermione slightly stirred but other then that there was barely any movement.

Yami laughed once again.

/Ok I'm ready/ Yugi said after he yawned once again.

Yami quickly to control and headed out of the Gryffindor common room.

Yami slowly walked around looking through each hallway. Every once in awhile a painting would stop him and talk a bit. Yami opened an empty Tranfiguration classroom and walked inside, shutting the door behind him.

/You can come out now/ Yami said.

Yugi sighed mentally. /You'll never change./ he said as he came out from his soul room. Yugi didn't have time to say anything else before Yami pushed him onto the desk and kissed him.

/Nope/ He said as he straddled to Yugi waist and took of Yugi's neck buckle.

Yugi moaned as Yami trailed kisses down his neck as he unbuttoned the school robe to reveal Yugi's leather shirt he had worn underneath. The robe laid limply on Yugi's sides as Yami kissed Yugi passionately.

Yugi's hands combed through his yami's hair as he pulled Yami closer.

Yami moaned as one of Yugi's small hands unbuckled a few of the buckles on his (Yami's) shirt.

Yami pulled away from their heated kiss and moved his mouth to Yugi neck gently nipping and licking a small area.

/Yami../

Yugi leaned his head back, giving his koi better access. Yami pushed Yugi shirt up, unable to completely remove it because of his robe, and ran his hand over Yugi chest. He pinched a small pink nub causing Yugi to gasp.

The smaller pulled Yami back up for another kiss. His tongue creeping into Yami's mouth.

The two split long enough for Yugi to pull Yami's shirt over his head.

Yami hands continued to wander over Yugi's chest, lightly caressing his soft, pale flesh. One hand wondered lower as it unbuttoned Yugi's short skirt. His hand disappearing underneath the fabric.

Soft footsteps were heard from outside of the classroom. Yugi quickly pushed Yami off of him causing both of them to fall on the floor with a loud Thump. Yugi quickly untangled himself from Yami.

/Hurry, get back into the puzzle, someone's coming/ Yugi said as he hurriedly straightened his clothes and button up his robe.

Yami mumbled a but about 'ruining his fun' but quickly disappeared into the puzzle along with his forgotten shirt.

The door opened as Yugi had shoved his neck buckle into his pocket. A few buttons on his robe were still undone as Professor Tyler walked into the classroom giving Yugi and odd look.

Yugi blushed when he saw the professor in the room.

Professor Tyler chuckled as he saw the student blushing. Quickly studying Yugi's slightly wrinkled robe and ruffled hair, he figured out was going on in the classroom.

"Now what are you doing here this early, Ms. Mutou?" Professor Tyler asked the flustered Yugi.

"I was um... just looking around so um... I don't get lost." Yugi said.

The professor smiled. "Very well, you might want to wait till later in the year." He said before he winked at the student.

Yugi just barely caught the wink and blushed more, knowing he didn't mean looking around. Yugi nodded at the professor.

"Good, now I'd get to the Great Hall. Breakfast will be starting soon."

"Yes, Professor." Yugi said and slowly walked past Professor Tyler to head to breakfast.

"And Ms. Mutou," the professor said as Yugi walked past. "You might want to cover that up," he finished as he pointed to a spot on Yugi neck.

Yugi blush deepened (if possible) when he realized Yami had made a hickey on the light's neck. He nodded before quickly exiting the empty classroom and putting on his neck buckle to cover the hickey.

Professor Tyler chuckled as he watched his new student quickly walk away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi sat down at the Gryffindor's table across from Hermione. Yugi had spent a few minutes yelling at Yami for what happened earlier.

"Hey Yugi!" Hermione greeted. "Where were you this morning. I woke up and you weren't there."

"I was just looking around a bit. I need to get used to this castle." Yugi lied quickly.

"You must have been really busy, huh Yugi?" a voice from behind them said. Yugi could imagine the smirk on the person's face.

Yugi blushed and turned around, "What do you want Malik?"

"I feel hurt. Can't I just sit by a friend?" Malik said with mock hurt in his voice.

Yugi sighed. 'Some things will never change.'

Malik and Ryou quickly sat down, one on each side of Yugi.

Hermione spoke up, "I don't think you're allowed to sit here. I teacher might make you go back to your regular house table."

Ryou shrugged, "I don't feel like sitting over there. That Malfoy guy is getting really annoying."

/More like annoying Bakura./

Malik smirked, "If anyone mentions it I can be very...persuasive." He said. By persuasive it either meant using the Millennium Rod or threatening them.

"I hope you guys don't mind." Ryou added.

"It's fine with me. And I'm sure some of the other Gryffindors won't mind either," Hermione said giving the two a wink.

Ryou blushed catching on what she meant.

Harry and Ron joined the small group shortly. "Morning, mates!" Ron greeted everyone.

Harry gave the two Slytherins a questioning look. "Shouldn't you two be at the Slytherin table?"

Hermione answered for them. "Malfoy bugging them so you decided to join us over here. You guys don't mind, do you?"

Both quickly shook their head and took a seat next to Hermione as the owl post came in.

Hundreds of owls come into the Great Hall delivering the mail. Harry's snow- white owl landed in front of Harry with a small piece of parchment attached to her leg.

Harry untied the letter and gave Hegwig some food before she flew off with the rest of the owls.

Harry opened the note and read in a familiar writing:

Meet me at my classroom after breakfast.

Professor Tyler

Harry looked up at the faculty table for the new professor. Professor Tyler wasn't at his seat. 'What could he want with me?' Harry thought as Hermione and the three new students discussed their schedule.

"What classes do you three have for today?" Hermione asked.

"I think the same as you," Malik said as he looked between Yugi's and his schedule.

"Potions, Divination, Transfiguration, and Charms today." Yugi aid. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the Weasly twins.

"Hey you guys," Fred or was it George said.

"How are you two doing," Yugi said politely.

"Pretty good. We just got a letter from McGonagall to tell us we're going to give your three some flying lessons." George responded.

Malik perked up at the mention of flying lessons. "Flying lessons?" Malik smirked. "How fun..."

"Good, we'll come get you three at four to start."

Harry snapped out of thought and turned to the Weasly twins. "How is the Quidditch team going?"

"We need to fill an empty spot. Ron moving to a chaser since one of them had to quit, aren't you Ron?"

Ron nodded.

"I didn't know you played chaser, Ron." Hermione said.

"I don't too often but I'm pretty good at it."

"I think we only need a new keeper now," Fred said. "We'll have to pick one at the tryouts."

"What's Quidditch?" Yugi asked.

"It's a wizard sport that's played on broomsticks. It's really fun. We can teach you later today if you want." George answered.

Yugi smiled at them. "Thanks, that would be really cool."

George blushed at being thanks by the pretty 'girl.' (Cherry: Seems Yugi has another crush... *giggle*)

"We better get to class soon. I don't want to give Snape an excuse to give me detention on my first day." Harry said, picking up his books.

Everyone gathered up their books and headed off to their first class of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry: Sorry it's so bad. I'm having a bit of a writer's block. I was thinking of putting the classes in this chapter but I figured you people have waited long enough for this chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon but my little writer's block isn't helping me. Grr. Well, anyway, please review. Any ideas to help me are also welcome. Next chapter will be classes and flying lessons.
> 
> Small note: If anyone would draw me some fanart for this story I will love you forever! I tried to draw a picture for this story but do you know how hard it is to draw with a mouse? I have no tablet or scanner or a decent paint program. So I'm stuck with a mouse and using an Oekaki. ^_^;
> 
> R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherry: *Looks at reviews* *faint*
> 
> Yugi: She's in shock. *pokes at Cherry*
> 
> Cherry: X_X
> 
> Yami: *throws bucket of water on Cherry*
> 
> Cherry: W-what? Huh? Umm, oh yeah, Thank you to all my wonderful reviews. 82 reviews! Wow! Thank you to all my reviewers and sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. I'm still having a major writer's block on all my fics so it may take longer for updates. Not to mention that whole little 'we're going to disconnect your computer and internet tomorrow for 2-3 weeks' thing.
> 
> Review Thanks on : metallicbubbles, Sarah, Crouching Tigress, Ranma Higurashi, Junko the Lost, Dragona 2007, Bitchie Witchie, Youko Demon, Blood Aura, Molly-chan the Anime/game fan, OoshatiElf, isischick, Youko Demon, angel de la luz, Morris, and Sabby^_~
> 
> Sarah- Kind if hard to explain what they are. To put it easy though, their crossdressing boys. (Yugi: ^_^;)
> 
> Molly-chan the Anime/game fan- Oh, fanart! Thankies! I love it! If anyone wants to see it check Molly-chan's review. *huggles* I'm glad you like me little gift for you. I'm trying to give a few gift fics to some of my reviewers. ^_^ *gives Molly-chan chibi Yugi plushie*
> 
> Junko the Lost- Thankies for the fan art! I love it! *gives Junko a chibi Yugi plushie* ^_^
> 
> Dragona 2007- Sorry, if I didn't answer that before. Yes, I have read that story and I absolutely love it. *huggles to White Angel*
> 
> Isischick- Thank you for telling me. I didn't notice it. I'll have it fixed as soon as I can. ^_^
> 
> Review Thanks on : Lizzarre, Silver Lily aka Blood Moon, Maryna, Kat9, and Utsukushii Ryu
> 
> Silver Lily aka Blood Moon- All the Egyptain Goddesses of love and beauty are making my head hurt. I did a simple search on the Internet for it and I get like a million results. I just ended up picking Auset cause I thought it sounded the best. ^_^
> 
> Lizzarre- Sorry it took me so long to update. ^_^; I would never stop writing so you don't have to worry. ^_^
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi! Don't like. Don't read.  
> Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh! or Harry Potter. Too bad...
> 
> 'Thoughts'  
> "Speaking"  
> (Annoying Cherry interrupting)  
> /Yugi to Yami/  
> /Yami to Yugi/  
> ~ Ryou to Bakura ~  
> ~~ Bakura to Ryou ~~  
> :Malik to Marik:  
> ::Marik to Malik::

**Chapter 8: Chapter Eight**

* * *

Harry quickly slipped away from everyone unnoticed, as Ron was staring at Ryou and Hermione was talking to Yugi about the different classes. Harry quickly slipped into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, curious to what the professor wanted to tell him.

Professor William Tyler was currently standing by his desk, obviously waiting for Harry to arrive.

Up close he looked a bit shorter then 6 feet, his long blond hair was tied back in a ponytail, familiar blue eyes looked at Harry in amusement.

"Nice to see you, Harry," he said, the voice sounded familiar but Harry wasn't able to come up with a name.

"Umm, nice to see you too," Harry said uncertainly, still not understanding why he was here.

Professor Tyler laughed gently, "I guess it is a good thing you don't recognize me because no one is suppose to."

It was the laugh that Harry was finally able to identify the person, "Sirius?!* But- What? H-how? I thought you were-"

Sirius laughed again. 'Dead?" he finished. "Well, good. No one is suppose to know I am alive except Dumbledore and a few members of the Order."

Harry walked up to Sirius and gave him a hug, still not believing that Sirius was alive.

"But how? I saw you fall through the veil."

Another laugh. "You saw what looked like me. I wanted to go there myself but too many members of the Order told me to sit still and let them handle it. Dumbledore finally came up with a solution though. It's an incredibly ancient spell from, I think Egypt. It allows the caster of the spell to form another copy of them for a time of 24 hours. It was lucky enough for me that Dumbledore found it in time and it was the right conditions for it to work."

Harry hugged his godfather again. "Why didn't anyone tell me then?"

"It would have been better for almost no one to know. We have to make it seem like I'm truly dead so we have a slight advantage over Voldemort," Sirius explained.

"Can I tell Ron and Hermione though? Both of them were as upset as me," Harry asked.

Sirius Black thought for a moment before he smiled, "I think it would be fine for only them to know. But be careful where you tell them though. We don't want anyone hearing it."

Harry smiled again before he asked something that he thought of," Sirius? How it is that you can look differently?"

"It's a glamour charm that Albus did on me. A bit of a complicated one that is pretty hard to see through. I have to from a potion Snape (Sirius sneered at the name of his least favorite person) makes at least once a week and Dumbledore has to renew the spell after each month." Sirius explained.

Harry checked the time quickly, noticing he was going to be late for Potion. "I better get going. I don't want to get a week's detention from Snape on the first day."

Sirius nodded before he said goodbye and got ready for his first class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry quickly ran down to the potion classroom in the dungeon. He was late already and didn't want Snape to take away more points then he already was for being even later.

Harry finally managed to make it too Potions only 3 minutes late. Snape managed to take away 10 points for being late before he sat down in a group with Hermione and Ron. Yugi, Malik, and Ryou were also in a group but something was... different. Usually when Harry looked at the three 'girls' he would blush at how pretty they were. But for some reason right now, he didn't really seem any different. Harry shrugged it off though when the professor started to talk.

Yami, Bakura, and Marik grinned as they looked at the potion ingredients. Potion making was different from when they were alive in Egypt but it still had the same thrill. Especially the explosions. (Cherry: ^_^;)

All of them had to do a lot of begging and pleading for their hikaris to let them out. But after several minutes of nagging, the light aloud their yamis out for the class. Three insane yamis and a potion class. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Now that everyone is here," Professor Snape said. "We can now begin. Today we will be doing a simple dreamless sleep potion. Madam Pomfrey is running quite low on that this year." He continued to explain the ingredients of the potion and details to the class. About half the class had gone by before everyone started to mix the ingredients.

Not more then 10 minutes after they started mixing the potion was there an explosion. I'll give you three guesses on who it was.

If you guessed none other then the yamis then you were correct. Uh, oh! Snape on a rampage...

"What happened here?" he asked angrily at the three. Yami had already retreated back into the puzzle leaving Yugi to clear this up.

Yugi sighed into the link as he looked at the angry professor, the slightly burnt area around them, and an amused looking Marik and Bakura.

/It's already the first class and you've gotten us in to trouble./

/It was Bakura's fault!/ Yami whined.

/Let's just hope I can get out of this./

Yugi looked up at the Potions Master, his large amethyst eyes welling up with tears.

Marik and Bakura snickered as they saw what Yugi was planning. Let's see how well the Potions Master could stand up against Yugi large chibi eyes.

"I- I'm s-s-sorry," Yugi said with fake innocence. More tears welled up in his eyes as he tried to look like a small child.

"I r-really didn't mean to cause a-any trouble," Yugi said as a few tears fell down his cheek. The entire class was looking at the small teen in shock as Marik and Bakura tried not to burst laughing at the face the Professor had on his face.

Yugi continued to cry and say he was sorry. But the act on the outside was extremely different then what he was thinking.

/You are so going to pay for me having to do this./

/It wasn't my fault though! It was the tomb robbers./ Yami complained.

/What did he do this time?/ Yugi said.

/He pushed me and caused me to drop the spider legs in the potion too soon./

/Or you three were fooling around and one of you pushed the spider legs in./

/Or that.../

Yugi sighed again. /Well, your sleeping in your own soul room tonight./

/But-/

/No buts./

/Not even yours?/]

Yugi mentally rolled his eyes. /Hentai./

/I love you too./

Yugi stopped his conversation with Yami as he began to cry more, trying not to laugh at Snape face or the other students' faces.

His unique amethyst eyes shimmered with fake tears as he tried to get out of punishment.

Snape was now more confused then ever. "Umm... It's okay." He said. This didn't usually happen. "It's nothing. Just try to be umm... More careful next time." He said, trying to 'calm' Yugi down.

Every now looked at the professor in shock. Snape had never let anyone off without at least a little punishment, especially a Gryffindor.

The potion class was soon returned to normal, as Yugi had 'brightened up' most considerably after Snape had let them off the hook.

Marik and Bakura had burst out laughing after Yugi had put that little number on the teacher. Many of the Gryffindors had understood what Yugi had done and had to bite their own lips to keep from laughing out either. Even some Slytherins were trying to keep from laughing.

The class ended normally, Snape had taken away several points away from Marik and Bakura for laughing so hard. Yugi had stayed in control for the remainder of the class and the other two had let Ryou and Malik, who had watch the entire scene form their soul rooms, have control of their bodies back.

Everyone rushed out of the classroom when the class was dismissed. Ron walked over to the hikaris as they headed for their next class.

"That was bloody brilliant! You should do that more often to Snape." Ron said, obviously referring to Yugi's little *cough* 'breakdown' in class.

Yugi tilted his cutely to one side and gave him a look of confusion. "Do what more often?" he said innocently, but the mischievous glint in his eyes told everyone he knew, exactly what Ron was talking about.

Hermione looked disapprovingly at Yugi, but couldn't hide the small smile that graced her lips.

The group of six quickly made their way up to the Divination tower for their next class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* Yes I do know this is taken from White The New Students and before anyone asks I do have her permission to use this idea. I asked for her permission a *very* long time ago before I even started this story so please don't say I stole her idea.

Cherry: This was going to be able double this size but everyone out there has been waiting for an update so I'll just end it here and post then rest when I'm done. Really, really sorry it has been taking me so long again. I'll be updating Those Two Years in a bit so watch out. I've decided I won't be starting my new fic for about at least a week or two so the poll on Dreams Come True will be up for awhile so make sure to take a look if you want to vote on what story I will be starting.

Not really much humor in this chapter and I will most likely rewrite it when I have time. Review please!

R&R

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chapter Nine**

* * *

*squeals in delight* I got over a 100 reviews! *glomps all reviewers and begins t hand out Chibi Yugi plushies*

Finally decided to get working on this chapter. Again sorry for such a long wait. I never knew writer's block could be such a pain. Sadly, I still have some writer's block on both my stories but I'll try to get these chapters out as soon as I can.

Almost forgot to mention to those who haven't noticed, I have rewritten the first chapter a bit so take a look. Hope you all like it better then my first version. ^_^

Review Thankies on : Youko Demon, angel de la luz, Morris, Sabby^_~, Yueh Kitsune, Dont have one, Junko the Lost, Nezumi & Lylli Riddle, Sarcastic Pessimist, Era Novem, Blood Aura, Inu-Ice-Dragon, Shayde-Sailor Phoenix, Sabby^_~, Thunder311, Yaoi-Rules, asdf, Murasaki, DemonLady, Shirley, and Mavelus

Asdf- I did mention this was a Yugi centric story in a couple earlier chapter but it is now going to be in all my warnings and in the summary. I will try to add in a but more Bakura/Ryou and Marik/Malik in, but I'm just not too used to writing those pairings. I'll try though!

Thunder311- Me story is confusing huh? Don't worry if you get lost. Yugi, Malik, and Ryou are referred to girls sometimes in my story because technically they are cross-dressing boys. Otherwise known as girls to everyone else that doesn't know they are guys. If you are really confused go back and read the first chapter again and it should be clear then. ^_^

Blood Aura- Chibi Eyes of Doom? Creative title might I add. ^_^ Go ahead and use them if you wish. Is Yu-chan just adorable?

Morris- Naughty, naughty. Now leave those reviewers alone now. Thankies for not rushing me though. ^_^ Sometimes it is hard to write with so much to do and a lot of reviewers everyone. Not that that is a bad thing…

Review Thankies on : (Please excuse me if your review is not here. isn't allowing me to view all my reviews for some reason…) joeyrules, petite_angel, Rebellious_One, daisukedudette, fireshot, Anime-fan Meepa, and sapphire

Anime-fan Meepa- I sent you a reply already but just incase you didn't get it. ^_^ 1) I know what it is like to be in a bitchy mood so no hard feelings. ^_^ 2) I know this does sound like White Angel Chan's New Students. I do have her permission to use her idea on the DADA teacher before I started this story. 3) Yes, fear little Yu-chan gets all the attention. Won't last for long I tell you though. Most of the crushes will go away and I shall leave only two of them to really want Yugi. (Poor guys. Yami will be going on a rampage soon…) 4) I know Malik isn't really too girly but oh well. Everyone has to be a tad OOC in this story I guess. ^_^ 5) I know. Poor Snuffles shouldn't have died. ;_;

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! or Harry Potter. *pouts*

 _ **Warning**_ : Yaoi, cross-dressing Hikaris, sex crazed Yamis, and Yami/Yugi Centric.. Don't like, don't read.

 _ **Pairings**_ : Yami/Yugi (Main) Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik (Side pairings)

'thoughts'

"speaking"

/Yugi to Yami/

/Yami to Yugi/

~ Ryou to Bakura ~

~~ Bakura to Ryou ~~

: Malik to Marik :

:: Marik to Malik ::

Ron, Harry, Yugi, Malik, and Ryou all headed up to the North Tower, winding through the several staircases. They finally reached the top of the tower and to the Divination classroom after several wrong turn and such.

The room had its usual smell of strong incense along with the usual hot and stuffy air. Professor Trelawney sat at the font of the class as the students filed in.

The group seated themselves at two of the tables, Yugi, Malik, and Ryou in one; and Harry and Ron at another.

"Welcome children," she said. "Some of you may not have seen me before," she said as she looked at Yugi, Malik, and Ryou.

"We will be doing some basic review for the next few weeks so some of out new students may catch up. We shall start with crystal balls and other basic review for the 1st quarter and then move into tarot card reading in the second. Sadly, one of us shall not make it too see what we have in store for the 3rd quarter," she said eyeing Harry dramatically.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes thinking the same thing as the professor continued to explain he rest of the year. A couple of minutes later a crystal ball were placed on each table.

Ron and Harry poked a but at it first, knowing no prediction will come. An occasional joke about Tralawney every once in awhile was said before they took their attention to watching the three hikaris in the table next to theirs.

The hikaris were also one of the many to give up on trying to make an actual prediction. After a not so subtle hint from a certain tomb robber it was extremely clear that the teacher was a complete fake and this class was a waste of time/

Bakura was currently trying to read Yugi future, which wasn't anything new. Bakura constantly was trying to find an unhappy ending to his _dear_ friend, the pharaoh. "Damn crystal balls. Where in the underworld did she get these? Cheap imitations…"

Yugi and Malik rolled there eyes before the completely gave up. If Bakura couldn't even get something out of these then they must be either fake or extremely cheap. Bakura was a well-known seer in Ancient Egypt and could almost get a prediction out of anything. He was still best at tarot cards and was currently teaching Ryou and bit of the art.

Bakura grumbled in irritation before asking Yugi for his deck, deciding for have some fun teasing the pharaoh Yugi handed him is deck without any protests despite Yami's yelling in his head.

/Oh shush. I'll make it up to you later…/

/^_^/

Bakura shuffled the small hikaris deck with little effort before placing 7 cards down another three under it and seven more card down under it.* To the displeasure of all three, the professor walked over to their table, curious of what they were doing.

"Please put those away dear, we re not studying tarot cards until next quarter."

"Oh, shut up. I'll do whatever I wish to you old hag. I swear, if you actually expect those damn balls to work then perhaps you should actually get real ones." Bakura said annoyed.

Everyone (except Yugi and Malik) was shocked that sweet little 'Ryou' would talk to a teacher in such a way. Bakura paid no attention and flipped the first card over.

"Kuriboh? Well that is a first I say. Well I'm sure that card is self-explanatory. Cute, small, and fluffy, one of the best ways to describe Yugi past, Kuriboh is often taken lightly due to his strength and size. How appropriate. "

Bakura flipped over the second card absently, paying no attention to the small crowd that had gathered around their small group. "Happy Lovers? I didn't even know you had it in there Yugi," Bakura said with a smirk. "Happy Lovers, means you have or are experiencing the happiness of love. Self-explanatory again I seems." Yugi blushed as Yami smirked within his soul room.

Bakura placed his hand on the last card and was about to flip it over when the bell rang. Bakura shrugged and gathered up Yugi deck before handing it back to the tri-colored hair teen.

Professor Tralawney pouted slightly ( _Bad_ mental image I tell you…) as the three students left the room, quickly followed by Harry and Ron.

~* ~ Very stupid Divination class I know but writer's block. Moving on… ~*~

The rest of the day went by without any important incident. That is if you don't count Yugi having to get out of another detention in Transfiguration that was so thoughtfully earned by a certain Yami with blond hair and violet eyes. _*cough*Marik.*cough*_ And then to prevent more points from getting deducted Ryou had to clean up after Bakura's little umm… _accident_ in Charms where we blue up the teacher's desk for fun. After that the Yamis were officially banned form taking over their bodies for the rest the class.

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik waited patiently outside the Quidditch field, waiting for the Weasley twins to come out for their flying lessons. Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood nearby, deciding to watch.

The Weasley twins arrived soon, equipped with extra brooms for the young 'girls.'

The twins quickly explained the basics of flying a broom and the three Hikaris were flying around in the air. Harry had brought his Firebolt and had decided to join them. Yugi was a fast learner and so was Yami. Both were excellent on the brooms. Ryou had been a bit scared to get on the broom so Bakura took over. Malik and Marik on the other hand were currently fighting over who got to be in control. To anyone who could notice, the blond haired-teen's hair kept changing about every 10 seconds. Finally Marik managed to talk Malik into letting him stay out after some… negotiations.

Soon everyone else was above the ground as George and Fred explained the game of Quidditch. Fred was currently explaining the Quaffle when a _swish_ of white quickly grabbed the ball from him.

And all and behind, guess who happened to have taken the red Quaffle, none other then the dearest tomb robber Bakura. Bakura smirk, "Like this?" he said as he passes it over to Marik, purposely avoiding the twins from getting the ball.

Here started a little game of catch and steal. One would take the ball, steal it form the other, pass it, steal it, pass, steal, and so on. Of course the fact that both were experienced thieves didn't help too much.

Bakura made a pass over to Marik but was distracted Ryou made his presence **very** well known at that point. A few mental images gave Bakura enough of a distraction to completely miss Marik and have the ball come hurling toward Yugi.

Yugi eeped as he tried to hit the ball away. A slight turn of the broom bounced the ball straight back to Fred Weasley, who was rather shocked at the skills you three possessed in flying.

George whistled, "You three are naturals. Too bad Ryou and Malik are in Slytherin, they would make decent Chasers on the team. Hey Fred."

"Yeah?" Fred answered smiling. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

George nodded, looking at Yugi who was currently glaring at Bakura and Marik for almost hitting 'her'. "I think we found ourselves a new Keeper this year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god… *starts banging head on keyboard* And I thought Chapter 3 for TTY was bad… That has got to be the crappiest chapter ever written in history. Short and stupid. I haven't written a chapter as bad as this one in such a long time. I'd never thought I'd actually say this but flame all you want for this chapter. Gah. Sorry about it all but writer's block is still a pain; and I had promised that I would get this out by today. I promise will rewrite this as soon as possible. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes also. I don't have a beta reader yet and so until I get one please bear with me.
> 
> Remind me, I am looking for a beta reader currently. It is preferred that if you wish to be my beta that you have some writing experience and is on at least every other day. Fi you wish to be my beta please leave a review with your email and such and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. (I'm sounding like an answering machine aren't I?)
> 
> Anywho, the purple-ish button calls!  
> l  
> l  
> l  
> l  
> l  
> l  
> V


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -hides- Please don't kill me! I had MAJOR writer's block and I still do here… I HAVE upped the rating, mainly due to some MAJOR language… I strongly suggest if you dislike strong, vulgar language, then you skip through the beginning of this chapter or don't read anything in italics.
> 
> Pairings: Yami/Yugi Bakura/Ryou Marik/Malik Possible future Ron/Hermione or Remus/Sirius hints (even though I said earlier that there wouldn't be any HP romance…)
> 
> One-Sided/Side Pairings aka what Harry Potter character wants each hikari: Harry/Yugi Draco/Yugi Ron/Ryou ?/Yugi (It's a secret… for now.) Slight Draco/Malik
> 
> Warnings: Slight OOC-ness, language, lime, cross-dressing hikaris, and YAOI/SLASH! Meaning in graphic MalexMale relationship. Don't like? Get out! Some Shounen-ai, but mostly Yaoi.
> 
> I'll cut straight to the story since I've used up all my excuses on Those Two Years already… Oh yeah, I think I'm going to just call Professor Tyler, Sirius just to make it easier, kk?
> 
> Another last thing, changing the key only slightly since has messed up the formats. -glares-
> 
> Key  
> /Yugi to Yami/  
> [Yami to Yugi]

_**Chapter 10: Chapter Ten Unfinished** _

* * *

_A river of love can be just as dangerous as a tidal wave; an ocean of lust can be as treacherous as a hurricane. It is painful when you fail to attract the one you love, yet it is even more unbearably painful when you succumb easily to other temptation after winning the one you love._

_-Dharma Master Chang Yen, Still Thoughts, Volume Two, Page 27_

* * *

Lovers' Phoenix

Chapter 11

* * *

Yugi chatted idly with Ryou and Malik as they entered their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Their teacher, Professor Tyler, was already there, waiting for the rest of the class to come in. A large suitcase sat on the dark oak desk, the clasped firmly locked.

Harry smiled at 'Professor Tyler' which was returned with a wink from the sparkling blue eyes. Sirius smiled as the class settled down and turned their attention to the umm… -cough- 'former' prankster. -falls over laughing-

Sirius continued to smile as he started to talk, "Hello there. I'm sure everyone already knows who I am so, there is no need to introduce myself. Unless of course, you weren't paying attention at the Sorting which, I really don't blame you. Such a bore sometimes huh?"

The class was silent as Sirius rolled his eyes. "No sense of humor these days," Sirius joked. "What is this world coming to?"

Harry smiled slightly as his godfather's antics, refraining himself from laughing.

"Anyway, down to the important stuff," Sirius started. "I'd thought I'd just have a quick practice review from the last years just to see where I should start seeing as you've all had less than wonderful past teacher. Well, of course that _doesn't_ include our _dearest_ Professor Lupin, know does it?" Sirius said, stressing out a few words to make his point while trying to refrain from laughing himself.

"Anyway, we're getting off track now aren't we? Now, I'd thought we'd start out with a boggart. Anyone want to tell my what a boggart is?"

Unsurprisingly, like always, Hermione was the first to raise her hand, along with Yugi and Ryou. Malik's eyes were slightly glazed, as he paid no attention obviously a little umm… 'preoccupied.' -cough-Marik-cough-

Sirius pointed to Yugi, even though he knew Hermione would have the answer. _'Time to see how much these transfers know.'_

Yugi smiled sweetly and blushed when he remembered the incident earlier before he answered the professor, "I boggart is a shape-shifter which takes the shape of whatever it believes frightens its victim most. Laughter is the only thing that can permanently destroy one."

Sirius smiled, _'Someone has obviously been studying. Do I see another Hermione coming along?'_ "Very good, ten points to Gryffindor."

* * *

[Yes, very good indeed, my little Yu-chan. I'll have to 'reward' you later, no?] Yami sent slyly through their link, causing an adorable blush to spread lightly across Yugi's pale skin.

/Shoo, Yami. How many times have I told you not to bother me during class?/

Yugi could already see Yami's smirk as he replied, [Hmm… Not sure, stop counting after awhile. Why don't you remind me later… in private perhaps?]

Yugi rolled his eyes as he turned his attention bad to Professor Tyler, who presently getting the correct incantation from Dean ( _Riddikulus_ ) before he explained about the boggart he had in the suitcase that was placed on the front desk. He quickly instructed the class to get up and arrange themselves in a semi-circle around the desk.

Yugi tried to act passive as each student was called up to test the boggart, turning anywhere from spiders to banshees. Actually, Yugi was quite nervous about the boggart. He knew what his worst fear was and he sure as hell didn't want the rest of the class to know it, not to mention Yami. Ryou bedside looked as though the same though crossed his mind; meanwhile Malik was _still_ in his own little world.

Yugi backed away, as Ron's now legless spider rolled toward the three after he had said the incantation. The class expected the boggart to try change into three different shapes at once, which obviously would not work but surprisingly it didn't.

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik (who was now back to the land of the living) all took a step back and closed their eyes as the boggart changed. It split into three separate figures and then began to change into… Ryou, Yugi, and Malik?

 _[Hikari… Pretty, pretty hikari…]_ Yugi shook his head as he tried to rid the voice form his head. /No, no. Yami, stop./

[Aibou!] Yami cried through their link (that Yugi had blocked only seconds ago) as he saw that the creature had transformed into and the obvious panic that was slipping through the pink even now. Yugi was afraid… of him?

 _[Pretty little aibou. Such a nice little body, how I love to break it. Very pretty little hikari. How pretty my little angel is all hot and bothered though. Such a pretty little slut is the only reason I stay, isn't that right, hikari?]_ The boggart was fully transformed now, down to the dark crimson eyes and the glowing Sennen Puzzle. The boggart-Yami looked at Yugi; a psychotic grin spread on his face that rivaled Marik's.

Yugi backed himself against the wall, not noticing that Ryou and Malik were in similar states, there own boggart-yami moving forward toward them with a psychotic (well, more than usual) grin adorned their faces. /No, please. Stop./

The boggart-Yami smirked _, [Silly hikari. Actually thought that I could love you. Foolish naïve little angel. But my little angel is so pretty in bed no? Such a pretty little whore in bed.]_

The boggart backed Yugi up further, pressing himself against the skirt clad boy as he leaned close to his ear. _"So sweet also, no? I can just imagine you in bed right now, moaning for me to fuck your cite little ass into the mattress like you want, my pretty little aibou,"_ the boggart whispered cruelly as Yugi tried to block out the voice, shivering at the Yami/boggart's lustful gaze.

/No, no. Leave me the _fuck_ alone./

[Aibou!] Yami said, banging himself again Yugi's soul room door. His hikari had blacked the link but that didn't stop him from hearing the boggart's voice. _'This… this is Yugi's greatest fear? Me?'_

 _[Silly little hikari doesn't deserve to wear the puzzle either, now does **he**?] _the boggart started again, emphasizing that last word.

 _]No, no, little hikari is much too weak. I would have gotten rid of you, my dear angel, long ago if it weren't for the fact you were such a good little fuck. Yes indeed. The pharaoh's pretty little slut.]_ The boggart ran it hand over Yugi's body, ignoring all pleas to stop as it slipped a hand under the hikari's black Hogwart's robe.

Yami banged pushed his way through Yugi's mind, as he finally forced Yugi back into his soul room, running toward his now pale koi who was unconscious. Yugi ignored the fact that their body was left unoccupied.

Sirius rushed forward quickly as he finally regained the knowledge of how to use his mind, quickly muttering the spell to move the boggart back into the suitcase when he saw the transfer young student slump over unconscious. He took a glance at the two blondes, both who were looking extremely pale and on the verge of tears.

 _'What are they so afraid of? The boggart turned into themselves and didn't say a word through the entire time. What could scare those girls into such a state. Perhaps, I should tell Albus about this.'_ Sirius thought about it for a moment before deciding against it; it was obviously much too personal for all three of the girls.

Sirius ran over, ignoring the rest of the class as he picked Yugi up, wondering idly how the 'girl' could be so light. He looked over at the two other students that were leaning against the wall.

"Are you two alright?"

* * *

"Are you two alright?"

Harry looked at Sirius with a 'Are you serious?' type glance. (No pun intended there.) For goodness sakes, Yugi fainted! Harry felt a slight twinge of protectiveness over Yugi but pushed it back. The rest of the class look over at the three, genuine concern (or curiosity) in almost everyone's eyes. Ron, however, looked to be stopping himself from running to Ryou and helping 'her' to the Hospital Wing. (Which gained him a jealous glare form Hermione, which, he, of course, was oblivious to, as always.)

Harry watched as Malik nodded slowly, 'her' hand in a robe pocket, gripping something roughly. Ryou nodded also but leaned himself against the wall for support, one of her pale hands over her chest, almost as though searching for something to grip. They both nodded slowly, but it was obvious to everyone that both of them were lying.

"Harry," Sirius's voice brought him out of his daze. "You and Hermione keep the class under control. I'm taking these three to the Hospital Wing."

He and Hermione nodded quickly as Sirius motioned for the other two 'girls' to follow him, Ryou leaning against Malik for support as Malik wrapped an arm around Ryou's waist comfortingly.

The class fell silent after the four left, most with a form of, "What the _hell_ just happened?' type question left in their head.

* * *

Yami cradled a crying Yugi in their soul rooms; both sitting on a small bed that was covered with bright colors. Random toys were scattered here and there leaving the room dripping with innocence.

[Hush, little one. Everything is okay,] Yami said through the link, gently running his hands through Yugi's bright tri-colored hair in an effort to comfort his lover.

Yugi's sobbing ceased after a few minutes, only leaving soft sniffles coming from the hikari as Yugi nuzzled his head in the hollow of his yami's neck. /I'm sorry…/

Yami petted his light's hair softly, confusion written easily on his tan Egyptian features. ]For what, angel? You have nothing to apologize for, aibou.]

You kept his eyes closed, trying not to look at Yami. /I know your wondering why the boggart turned into you…/ he said softly through their bond, trailing off as he nervously looked up at his darkness.

[Shush, angel. You don't need to explain,] Yami said soothingly, even though he did want to know, but now wasn't the time. It's not important, hikari.

Yugi shook his head, /Yes it is, Yami. You deserves to know./ Yugi looked at him in the eye, his light violet eyes meeting his yami's dark crimson ones. Yugi pushed his lips onto Yami's, giving his lover a delicate kiss. /My greatest fear, Mi-chan, is that… is that you'd hate me. That you never really cared about and you just- just…/

Yugi stopped, more tears threatening to spill. Yugi blinked them away. Yami's arms wrapped around Yugi tighter as the holder of the Sennen Puzzle spoke.

/I love you, Yami. That's why I'm so scared that you'd hate me. I'd rather loose you forever knowing that you still loved me than seeing you everyday know that you don't even care about me. It reminds me of… of how you were before. When I didn't know you existed and- and…/ Yugi stopped again, more tears coming. This time not being able to stop them, Yugi hugged Yami closer, tears soaking Yami shirt as Yami rubbed soft circles into his back.

Yami winced at the mention of how he used to be; psychotic and a murderer.

[It's okay angel, I'm right here. I'm not going to change into _that_.] Yami gently grabbed Yugi's chin, pushing his face up so their eyes met. Yami kissed Yugi softly, slipping his tongue gently into Yugi mouth, tasting his hikari with as much passion as he could muster.

[I love you, my little Yugi-chan,]Yami said, his voice laced with affection.

Yugi mewled into the kiss, kissing back as shyly as always. Yugi broke the kiss, coming up for air, before placing his lips over his darkness' again.

Yugi hissed in pleasure as Yami flipped them over, Yami gently pinning Yugi down to the mattress as he kissed Yugi deeper. They parted, Yami latching his hot lips onto Yugi's thin pale neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh.

Yugi moaned in pleasure, wrapping his arms around Yami neck as the older's lips lifted from its focus, gently blowing over the wet skin, causing Yugi to shiver form pleasure.

Yami began to gently suck his angel's neck again, leaving a nice little hickey there. [Mine,] Yami whispered possessively.

/Yes, yours,/ Yugi said, needing to be with Yami now. Needing to know that Yami loved him. /Love you./

Yami smiled again, pushing their mouths back together for another passionate kiss. [I love you too, angel.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unfinished, ya hear me? Unfinished! I'll be adding more as soon as I can but I know a lot of people are waiting for an update so…
> 
> There will be a bit more lime-y goodness added, a possible lemon (I'll give the link), and some more stuff on Ryou and Malik, kk?
> 
> I also rewrote Chapter Two on this story so go check it out! -Pushes Yugi in front of her- Review for a kiss?


End file.
